


Why Not Both?

by Supernatastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Castiel does art, Dean is a culinary arts major, Dean/Cas/Jimmy - Freeform, Fear, Jealousy, Jimmy plays piano, Light dom/sub undertones, Lot's of crying, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pining, Regret, Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Top!Castiel, Twincest, bottom!Jommy, dcj, dcjbb, dcjbb2017, dcjbigbang, dcjbigbang2017, dorm room sex, pov switching, secret keeping, switch!dean, wrist binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatastic/pseuds/Supernatastic
Summary: College AU where Castiel and Jimmy are roommates and suddenly Dean is moving in. Jimmy doesn't handle this very well and so he and Dean are at odd's ends for a while, especially since Jimmy thinks he won't be able to be with Castiel. Cas makes sure to let Jimmy know this isn't the case, and convinces Dean to leave on weekends to give them some alone time. Cas and Dean form their own friendship, getting closer until Dean finally makes a move. Now Castiel is torn between admitting to liking Dean and hiding the relationship from his brother who still isn't Dean's number 1 fan. Can Castiel get Jimmy over his grudges against Dean so they can all be together? Shouldn't be too difficult to persuade them both...unfortunately just as Castiel is starting to make headway on his brother and his boyfriend Dean walks in on them being...well, indisposed. How will they recover from their secret getting revealed too quickly?





	1. Stinky Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> So much thanks to the dcjbb mods for helping me through this extensive process! This is the first big bang I have ever participated in and it was so much fun. I love the idea of creating more DCJ for everyone to consume. It's a ship worthy of good writing.
> 
> So much thanks to my amazing betas, Phyllis and Minervamax.tumblr.com! They were both very busy with personal stuff but made the time to work with me regardless.
> 
> And finally, thank you so much to my artist, Pimentogirl.tumblr.com! (Pimento on ao3) She created these amazing art pieces and I couldn't be happier with them. :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed creating it!

It was three in the morning, Monday, when the smell woke Dean. He had been sleeping soundly in his dorm room when the urge to vomit struck him like a freight train. The acrid aroma of rotten eggs filled his entire building, and they had all been forced to evacuate. Apparently, there was a gas leak.

“This fucking blows,” Dean muttered to Charlie, his best friend, on their walk to the parking lot. “Like, how am I supposed to get my shit out of my room if we aren’t even allowed back in the building? What am I supposed to wear to class tomorrow? I don’t even have shoes!” Dean grumbled further. The fire alarm had sounded in order to have the building evacuated, and he hadn’t had time to grab anything, much less remember to grab some shoes, on his way out the door.

“Dean,” Charlie started, already fed up with Dean’s complaining. “I’m sure they will fix the gas leak soon and we will probably all be able to return by tomorrow anyways. Try and stay positive, yeah?” Dean tended to be relatively pessimistic with most things, and Charlie did her best to keep him from wallowing in it.

“Yeah, fine. Whatever.”

***

As it turns out, the gas leak was _not_ fixed the next day, and so Charlie, Dean, and everyone else who lived in that dorm, were forced to go to classes in their pajamas (and barefoot for Dean).

They were also all assigned new rooms.

All of the dorm rooms in Dean’s building had been emptied, and students’ belongings were lining the parking lot. They had shoved everything into trash bags with the dorm room numbers written on them. Dean and Charlie walked back together after classes on Monday to retrieve their belongings, and as usual, Dean was complaining.

“I got reassigned to M21, on the 3rd friggin’ floor, Charlie. And, I have two roommates! How did I go from living on my own to sharing a bathroom with two other people?” Dean shouted in Charlie’s direction as they walked to grab their belongings from in front of their old dorm.

“It’s not so bad, I lived on the third floor my entire freshman year. That was pretty much the only exercise I ever got, and now I’ve got thighs of steel. Besides, you haven’t even met who you’re going to be rooming with, Dean. For all you know they could be totally awesome, like me!” Charlie said with a smug smile. “Do you know their names?”

“Uh, yeah. I think it’s Castiel and James, maybe? Or was it Jimmy…” Dean pondered, not remembering the names from the email he had received with his new living arrangements several hours before.

Charlie’s eyes shot up to Dean’s at the mention of his new roommates. “The Novak twins?” Charlie questioned him urgently.

Dean’s face scrunched in confusion. “Who?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t heard of the Novak twins, Dean. They are basically famous around campus,” Charlie said with a skeptical look on her face. When Dean replied with a shrug of his shoulders, Charlie went into the story about who the Novak Twins were, and what reputation they held.

The Novak twins were Juniors like both Charlie and Dean, and had been attending this University since they were freshman. They were both 21, and were completely identical except that Jimmy liked his hair longer. They were always together, and some people say that they were ACTUALLY together, but of course Charlie thought that was just a dumb rumor. They were also apparently always getting into trouble, whether from getting caught with booze or staying out past curfew.

Oh, and they were both really fucking attractive.

“Well that’s just great. I’m gonna be living with a pair of identical annoyances,” Dean complained to Charlie.

“Hey, it might not be that bad!” Charlie tried.

Dean gave her a skeptical look and Charlie stopped trying to convince him otherwise. Instead they continued with their trash bags to their new dorms.

***

“Did you get the email?” Jimmy said frantically to Castiel while he was attempting to finish writing his paper that was due the next morning. He had just found out from his RA after getting a suspicious email that one of the dorms was being rehoused, and one such student from that dorm was going to be occupying the third bed in their room. He was less than pleased at the idea, and it seemed that Jimmy had just heard the news himself.

“Yes, Jimmy. I got the email. I already talked to Bart and he says there’s nothing we can do about it.” Castiel tells his brother with an air of annoyance in his voice. Castiel hated that he and Jimmy would now be sharing their room with a third. They had a strong desire for privacy when it came to their relationship, and having someone around all the time was definitely going to be a problem.

Jimmy groaned in mutual frustration at this news and got up out of his own chair and crossed the room to the door. It seemed he was going to try and talk to Bartholomew regardless of what Castiel said.

Several minutes passed, and Castiel had begun working on his paper once more. Jimmy returned noisily, slamming the door to their room upon his return, grumbling under his breath about how Bart could take his rules and shove them somewhere unpleasant.

“Jimmy, I already told you—” Castiel started to say, but was cut off when Jimmy walked over to Castiel’s chair, took his laptop and set it on the desk, and then swung his leg over Castiel’s, successfully mounting him. Jimmy hugged Castiel around his waist and laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder in an attempt to seek comfort. More than willing to oblige his brother, Castiel wrapped his arms around Jimmy as well and rubbed his back while whispering soothing words against the top of his head.

“It’ll be okay, little brother,” Castiel rubbed Jimmy’s long hair down. “We’ll be okay. No one is going to find out. Dean will never have to know anything, Jimmy.”

Jimmy shook his head where it remained on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel felt dampness on his sleeve, signifying that Jimmy had been crying. “No, Cas. It’s not okay,” Jimmy muttered through his tears. “We already can’t be together in public or around any of our friends. Now we can’t even be together in private? I’m never going to be able to kiss you again, Cas. We can never make love, you can never tie me up and fuck me again. If not in our own room then where can we go?” Jimmy screamed at his brother, clearly not caring if he was heard through the walls. Jimmy started sobbing uncontrollably and Castiel decided he’d had just enough of it.

Castiel stopped rubbing Jimmy’s back and used both of his hands to cup Jimmy’s cheeks and forced him to make eye contact with him. “That’s enough, Jimmy. You will not think like that. You will not give up. We are going to be fine. I love you, Jimmy, but you have to stop this nonsense,” Castiel tried to emphasize the importance of his words with a chaste kiss to the lips, but in his desperation, Jimmy pulled Castiel back in when he’d tried to separate their mouths.

Their kiss was dominated by Jimmy’s fear and Castiel’s love for his brother. A breathy moan escaped Castiel’s lips when Jimmy swiped his tongue along Castiel’s teeth, seeking entrance into his mouth. Castiel, more than happy to oblige, opened his lips to let his brother’s warm tongue take over his mouth. They stayed like this, kissing passionately, for several minutes, Castiel biting Jimmy’s bottom lip hard enough to receive a broken “Cas,” from his brother.

Castiel was hardening in his pants, and by the way Jimmy was rutting against his stomach, his brother was just as hard.

“Jimmy,” Castiel said, voice low and ragged, when Jimmy transitioned from kissing his lips to sucking a bruise on the sensitive skin behind Castiel’s ear, still making small jerking motions with his hips in an attempt at some friction. Castiel groaned when Jimmy used his teeth to nibble at the skin, causing Castiel to rut back against his brother as Jimmy had been doing to him for some time.

“Jimmy,” Castiel tried again. “We really shouldn’t. Dean could be here soon.” Jimmy whimpered when Castiel used his hands to shove their bodies apart, and when Castiel looked at Jimmy’s face, he could see where the tear streaks had dried on his skin. He suddenly had the urge to kiss away all of Jimmy’s pain.

“Please…” Jimmy begged as Castiel placed soft kisses on the tear tracks on Jimmy’s face. “Who knows when we will get to do this again,” Jimmy said with tears beginning to fall anew. He hesitated slightly before saying, “I need you, sir.”

Castiel growled deep in his throat at those words, and he immediately stopped kissing Jimmy so he could concentrate on not dropping his brother when he stood up from his chair. Jimmy wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist and started kissing Castiel’s neck again while muttering his appreciation for Castiel’s change of heart.

When Castiel had walked far enough to be at the foot of his bed, he promptly released Jimmy and dumped him on his back in front of him. Taking off his jacket, Castiel crawled onto the bed and placed his legs and arms on either side of Jimmy, effectively crouching over top of him.

“What is it you need, Jimmy? Tell me exactly or I’ll give you nothing,” Castiel demanded, eyes gone dark with lust for his brother.

“Please, Cas…” Jimmy blushed, unable to look at his brother. “I need you to fuck me.” His voice came out as a whisper, but that was all Castiel needed to hear before he was ripping Jimmy’s shirt off. He started by grabbing both of Jimmy’s wrists and placing them over Jimmy’s head on the mattress.

“These don’t move, got it?”

Jimmy nodded in reply, clearly eager to please his brother. “Yes, sir.” Castiel grinned at this and promptly bent down and started placing wet, sloppy kisses down Jimmy’s torso, stopping at his navel and swirling his tongue around inside. Jimmy started squirming at Castiel’s ministrations, and his hands started reaching for his brother’s hair. This was promptly reprimanded with a slap to the stomach.

“Ah!” Jimmy yelped at the sudden, unexpected contact. Castiel let up kissing his brother for a moment to reply. “I told you not to move your hands, Jimmy,” and just as quickly he started back at Jimmy’s abdomen, kisses trailing further south until he reached the line of Jimmy’s pants.

Just as Castiel started undoing Jimmy’s button to remove his pants so he could continue torturing his brother with kisses, a loud series of knocks was heard from the door of their dorm room. Castiel quickly redid Jimmy’s pants, a frown now evident on his face from the interruption. Jimmy let out an almost pathetic whimper when Castiel started to get up, and the noise nearly broke Castiel’s heart in two. He swooped down to place a kiss on Jimmy’s lips before whispering in his ear.

“We will finish this later, Jimmy. Please put your shirt back on.” It was a command, though a heartfelt one, and Jimmy was putting his shirt on quickly as Castiel made his way over to the door. Castiel did his best to adjust his jeans and make sure his hard on wasn’t noticed by whoever it was at the door. When Castiel opened the door, a tall, brown haired, green eyed man was standing outside of it with a few trash bags full of belongings trailed behind him.

Castiel stood silent, giving the stranger a once over before choosing to speak. The stranger opened his mouth a few times, but words never exited.

“You must be Dean,” Castiel moved to the side, holding the door open so the stranger, probably his new roommate, could enter.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean replied, somewhat awkwardly. “I haven’t been given a key yet, and Bartholomew said you guys were in here, so, here I am.” Dean took a few steps forward into the room, dragging his trash bags along with him. At this point Jimmy had his shirt on and had walked to stand by Castiel, probably for emotional support, and his erection seemed to have disappeared completely from his distress coming back full force.

“I’m Castiel,” he said, sticking his hand out in Dean’s direction to shake. His hand was received promptly, Dean’s hand was firm in his. Castiel looked to Jimmy expectantly, but when he made no move to introduce himself Castiel rolled his eyes. “And this is Jimmy.” Jimmy nodded in Dean’s direction but made no move to look at him, instead pointing his eyes at the floor and stepping behind Castiel slightly.

Dean’s eyes squinted at Jimmy’s lack of hospitality, and he nodded back in his direction. “Right,” he spoke quietly to the room. “So, where should I put all this? I assume one of these beds is mine, and I see three dressers and three desks so… Just let me know which ones.”

Castiel stepped in the direction of the beds. Since they delivered the third mattress and frame this morning, they had moved everything so that Jimmy’s bed was on the right wall, and Castiel’s bed was on the left wall with Dean’s bunked on top of his. There were two desks between the beds, Castiel’s and Jimmy’s, while Dean’s desk was on the wall opposite. Two dressers were at the foot of each bed, and Dean’s dresser was in the wall of the closet. The bathroom entrance was on the right wall in front of Jimmy’s dresser.

“This bed is yours,” Castiel told Dean, pointing towards the only bunked bed in the room. “This desk, and that dresser in the closet. And you can have the empty shelf in the bathroom we cleared for you this morning.” Dean smiled at Castiel, grateful for the effort they had made at giving him some space in their room.

Castiel and Jimmy stood in front of the door, about a foot apart, for the entire time Dean was making his bed and throwing some things on his desk. There was an awkward tension in the room and neither twin was sure if they should speak, and Jimmy kept letting out little whimpers which earned him several stern looks from Castiel.

“Jimmy,” Castiel scolded him at a particularly loud one. Loud enough that it also startled Dean, who turned around and looked at the twins, confusion written on his face.

“Okay… Um, so, is it cool if I take a quick shower? Haven’t had one since like two days ago since I couldn’t get one this morning.” It was clear Dean was as uncomfortable as they were, and Dean taking a shower would at least let Jimmy and Castiel be alone for a few minutes.

Castiel nodded at Dean, not seeing a point in saying anything. It was Dean’s room now, too. He didn’t need to have permission to use the shower. Dean muttered a thanks and quickly gathered what he needed and headed into the bathroom.

The moment the water was running Jimmy’s little whimpers turned into chest-heaving sobs. Castiel turned towards his brother as soon as he heard Jimmy losing it again and pulled him into a tight embrace, Jimmy’s head resting against his shoulder as his tears stained Castiel’s shirt. He rubbed comforting circles on Jimmy’s back and placed his fingers in Jimmy’s hair, scratching at the base of his skull.

“It’s gonna be okay, Jimmy. You’ll see. I love you so, so much, and no one is gonna take that away from us. That, I promise you.” Jimmy only cried harder when Castiel started whispering soothing words in his ear, and grabbed onto Castiel with everything he had.

“I’m just so scared, Cas. What if he catches us doing something and reports us, or, or,” Jimmy hiccuped, “what if he thinks we are disgusting and then he tells everyone. I can’t go through that, I just can’t.” They stood like that, Jimmy still sobbing with Castiel’s arms wrapped around him, until Jimmy started shaking less and the sobs turned back into quiet whimpers. When Castiel heard the water from the shower turn off, he picked Jimmy’s head up from his shoulder, and held his brother’s face in his hands. He gave Jimmy a once over, and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Jimmy’s cheeks. “You gonna be okay?” Jimmy nodded, and Castiel peppered several kisses to Jimmy’s face before grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze. “I love you, Jimmy.”

They parted ways and were both sitting at their desks, facing each other, when Dean emerged from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, hair still dripping wet.

“I forgot my clothes,” Dean explained, cheeks flushing pink when both twins stared at him with wide eyes. He quickly walked toward his dresser in the closet, pulled out a few items of clothing and made his way back to the bathroom to get dressed. With the door closed, Castiel turned back to his brother and gave him a wide smirk and a raised eyebrow at Dean’s trek across the room with most of his wet, muscular body on display. Jimmy’s eyebrows knitted together and he grimaced a little, obviously still not in a good enough mood to enjoy Dean’s appearance with Castiel right now. Castiel gave up trying to cheer up his brother for the moment, and turned around in his chair to open his laptop and do some work. Dean took that moment to walk back out into the room, fully clothed this time. He mumbled something about having lunch with someone named Charlie and then quickly made his exit. Castiel waved him goodbye, figuring it best to make nice with Dean so that living together wouldn’t be a living hell. As Castiel sat at his desk, his mind kept thinking back to Dean, shirtless and dripping wet. He wouldn’t quickly forget what he had just seen, and he was sure that he’d be seeing a lot more where that came from.


	2. Drink, Jimmy

******* Dean *******

By the end of the week things had shifted from slightly awkward to even more awkward in Dean’s new dorm room with the twins. So far, they hadn’t really kept up to the reputation Charlie had given them when Dean had first found out who he would be rooming with, though she had been completely right about them being really, really hot. They had stayed in the room every night, not really speaking to him. Castiel at least made an attempt to chat, but Jimmy had yet to say a single word to Dean. 

“I just can’t tell if I’ve offended him in some way or if he’s just a dick. And Castiel isn’t much better. Dude’s constantly making excuses for the guy, saying he’s shy or some shit. I don’t really buy it,” Dean complained to Charlie over lunch on Friday. They had eaten almost every meal together since Dean had moved in with the twins just to avoid seeing either of them outside of their room. 

“Maybe Jimmy’s just being pissy about you moving in, Winchester. He’s probably just upset you’re cutting into his sexy time with his brother,” Charlie whispered that last part to him, wiggling her eyebrows while she said it. Dean only groaned at this.

“Charlie! I swear to god you need to stop with that. They are not together. Don’t you think I’d have noticed by now? I’ve been living with the dudes all friggin week.” So far, all Dean had noticed between the twins that wasn’t typical of brothers was that they were a little clingy with each other, but he supposed that might be normal for twins. 

Charlie just shook her head, but didn’t push the subject. They decided after eating to head to the library to do some homework so that Dean could avoid going back to his room for as long as possible. The tension in that room was so thick he thought he could cut it with his switchblade, and the idea of heading back there was the bane of his existence. He really missed his old dorm room. Although, he hadn’t been living with anyone nearly as attractive as the twins before… perhaps it was worth all the hassle just to be able to look at them on occasion. 

 

***

Several hours of homework and goofing off later, Dean and Charlie split ways and Dean headed back to his dorm room. He was finally given a key, so he braced himself for awkwardness as he let himself into the room. Much to his surprise, he came back to find the room empty. It was almost 11pm, so it was a bit strange that the twins weren’t here. Curfew was at midnight, so they would probably be back soon. Which means… 

“Oh, HELL yeah! I’m gonna play rock music and read a book in my bed ‘cause ain’t no snotty ass twins here to tell me to turn it off!”  _ Snotty attractive asses,  _ Dean thought. Clearly excited at being alone in his room for once, Dean immediately stripped himself of his jacket and shoes and climbed up to his bed, backpack and all. He hadn’t been able to relax in here since the day he moved in, and getting to do so now was a treat beyond words. He set himself up with some AC/DC and his Latin textbook and made himself a nest of pillows that he could comfortably read in.

Dean was still humming to classic rock music, now Metallica, when he heard someone struggling with the lock on the door. It was after midnight, nearly 12:30, which meant Castiel and Jimmy were late and would probably get in trouble if that was their RA coming to do a head check.

Nearly a minute of struggling later, it was not the RA, but a very indisposed set of twins that walked through the door, one of them stubbing their toes on the door jam and letting out a quiet grunt. Dean simply sat there and stared at the twins, as they were really a sight to see. Jimmy’s shirt was untucked and his pants had some interesting liquid spilled all down the front of his left leg. Castiel’s hair was sticking up in a million different directions, his trench coat was inside out, and his tie was completely backwards.

“I’d say someone had a good night,” Dean called from his bed. 

“Fuck off,” one of the twins slurred back at him. He had considered not saying anything, but he couldn’t pass up such an opportunity to make fun of the twins. They were clearly wrecked and Dean wanted to remember this moment. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly snapped a picture, but was caught when the flash went off brightly.

“Hey! What are you doing!

*** Jimmy ***

Friday afternoon, and Jimmy had nothing to do. No friends to see, no homework that needed doing, and no brother to seduce. No, that was not an option today. Or probably ever again, since Dean Winchester had moved in. It had been almost a week and he hadn’t been able to be close with his brother since that fateful night when Dean had interrupted them before the good stuff had even started. He was missing the close intimacy with his brother that he had become accustomed to since starting college. Before Dean had moved in, Castiel and Jimmy would be together every night, though they slept in their own beds for fear of being caught during a head check by the RA.

He missed the feel of Castiel’s skin on his, missed the way his brother’s lips caressed his neck, his stomach, his nipples. Missed the way he felt when Castiel nibbled at his earlobes, left bite marks and love bites on his neck and thighs. He especially missed the feel of his brothers fingers, slick with lube and warm from his body heat. The feel of them opening him up, preparing him to be split open by his brother’s thick, beautiful co-.

“Hey, Jimmy,” Castiel called out, interrupting Jimmy’s train of thought. Jimmy, unsuspecting and not paying any amount of attention to his surroundings, jumped in surprise to Castiel’s voice. He must have zoned out, because he hadn’t even noticed when Castiel had entered the room.

“Hmm,” was all the reply Jimmy gave Castiel. He knew he shouldn’t be taking his mood out on Castiel, as it was Dean’s fault he was feeling so low, but he couldn’t really help himself. He was just so upset still. He had spent most of his teen and adult life feeling insecure about his feelings, especially since he had to hide his relationship with his brother. People weren’t very...open to the idea of twins being in a relationship, even though it made perfect sense to him. People typically were in relationships because they loved the other person, and that was exactly the way it was with Castiel. He loved him with everything he had, even his annoying quirky moments like when he nerds out on some weird verb conjugation in Latin. Jimmy loved that and every other thing about his brother and Castiel loved him just as much.

“You still sulking about the Dean thing?” Jimmy didn’t even bother to sit up and glance at his brother, knowing he already knew exactly what Jimmy was doing. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out, especially since Jimmy was still refusing to even speak to Dean. 

At the sound of the door locking, Jimmy sat up to see what Castiel was up to. He was greeted with the sight of Castiel smirking in his direction while removing his t-shirt. 

“Come on, Jimmy. Cheer up. People go a week without sex all the time.” Castiel made his way over to Jimmy and sat on top of him on his bed. Jimmy had been laying down, and now Castiel was sitting over him, shirtless, and it was beautiful. 

“That’s not what I’m upset about and you know it,” Jimmy placed both of his hands over his brother’s shirtless chest, relishing in the feel of him under his fingertips. “But if that’s something that’s bothering  _ you _ I’m sure we could do something to remedy that…” Jimmy’s voice trailed off as his fingers made their way towards Castiel’s now erect nipples. He rolled the sensitive nubs between his fingertips, delighted when he received a small thrust from his brother in response. 

Immediately following his eager response, however, Castiel takes Jimmy hands by the wrists and removed them from his chest.

“We really shouldn’t, Jimmy. Dean could come back any minute.” Castiel’s face looked apologetic, sad even, but all Jimmy could see was red.

Angry at his brother, he pushed Castiel off of him and stood up, looking for some distance.

“Really? Why come in here and tease me like that when you know that’s exactly why I’m upset.” Jimmy was fuming and Castiel seemed stunned into silence, his eyes widened as if Jimmy’s outburst was a surprise. “I don’t care that we haven’t had sex, Cas. I care that we CAN’T have sex, that we can’t cuddle or just lie together because of Dean fucking Winchester. I love you, Cas, and not being able to touch you is killing me. I hate that we have to hide our relationship, I hate that we can’t be together, and I hate that you aren’t sensitive to that and keep rubbing it in my face!” Jimmy was breathing hard, his rage quickly turning to despair as tears started spilling down his cheeks.

Jimmy promptly slid down the wall he had been leaning on for support and crumbled to the ground in a lump. He barely noticed as Cas walked over to him and started crouching to be on his level. 

“Shhh, Jimmy. I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry,” Castiel continued to rub small, comforting circles on Jimmy’s back and guided his head to lay on his shoulder. Jimmy choked out another sob and Castiel pressed a soft kiss on Jimmy’s temple, whispering soothing words in his ear. The kiss was the final straw and Jimmy wrapped his arms around his brother and held on with everything he had.

Several minutes of this coddling continued while Jimmy let the last of his sobs die away. He was still a whimpering mess, but at least he wasn’t heaving for breaths anymore. Jimmy let his mind go wonderfully blank and refused to think about his circumstances for a moment. 

“Come on, Jimmy. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Castiel tried to get Jimmy up off of the floor, but Jimmy wasn’t having it. All he wanted was to lie on the floor and sulk for the rest of the evening, and damn if he was gonna let his brother change that now. “Jimmy, you will stand up, and you will do it  _ now _ ,” Castiel’s dom voice made an appearance and damn if it didn’t do things to Jimmy. Even in his overwrought state, he perked up at once, though not with much enthusiasm, and managed to look up at his brother and allow Castiel to help him to his feet. “We are going to get cleaned up, and then we are going out. I think we could both do with a change of scenery, yeah?” Castiel pushed Jimmy forward into the bathroom, but Jimmy did little to help him with the maneuver. It was really odd that Castiel was suggesting they go out.  _ Castiel hates going out. And I don’t really want to… so why are we going out? _

Apparently Jimmy had said those thoughts out loud because Castiel responded. “Because  _ you  _ like going out and I want to do something for  _ you  _ tonight.” This seemed to be all the explanation Jimmy was going to get, but it still didn’t quite sit well with him. He knew Cas was probably doing this to make up for the lousy evening they were having, but all Jimmy really wanted was to stay home and cry in his bed for a few hours…

Castiel forced Jimmy into some decent clothes, as compared to his usual lazy t-shirt and jeans, and he thought he looked rather nice wearing navy blue slacks and a soft yellow button up. Castiel was wearing his usual ‘going out’ outfit, which consisted of black slacks, white button up, black jacket, and his stupid tan trenchcoat that he couldn’t seem to leave the dorm without.

“You look very handsome in this,” Castiel whispered in Jimmy’s ear as he stood behind Jimmy who was looking at himself in their floor length mirror. 

Jimmy actually managed a smile at his brother’s compliment, but couldn’t resist being a little snarky back. “And you look ridiculous in that stupid coat, Cas.” Castiel only grinned in response before grabbing his brother’s hand and leading them out the door of their dorm room towards the parking lot where their shared red Ford Focus was parked. It was neither of their dream cars, but it was what their parents had given them when they started college, and who were they to deny a free car? 

They ended up driving to a bar a little ways off campus, one they know is quite liberal and usually littered with lots of other gay couples. At first Jimmy was not the most social and clung to Castiel’s side like he was velcroed there. Once Castiel got a few drinks in him, however, he started to loosen up and began interacting with some of the other patrons at the bar. Unfortunately, alcohol tended to make Jimmy… very forthcoming with information that was usually better left unsaid. This became fairly obvious when Castiel had to come and remove him from nearly sitting in some dude’s lap and whispering to him how he likes it when his brother fucks him nice and slow with his fingers.

“And especially when he presses the tips right against my pros-”

“Alright, Jimmy, I think he’s heard enough. Why don’t we get you some water, yeah?” Castiel interrupted him, probably too late, but Jimmy was less than pleased at being interrupted.

“C’mon, Cas, I was just getting to the good part. You know how much I like it when you get all rough with me and…” Jimmy trailed off, shoving his body closer to Castiel’s while he led him to the bar. Jimmy slid his hands up Castiel’s torso until one hand cupped his face and the other started to remove Castiel’s blue tie.

Jimmy followed Castiel to the bar, and didn’t protest when a glass of water was shoved in his hand. He simply held it while still attempting to remove his brother’s tie. He became frustrated by his lack of progress, and went to set the water down to have both hands at his disposal again.

“Drink, Jimmy.” Castiel’s dom voice could be heard over the noise of the crowd Jimmy had all but forgotten about. He was about to smirk and say something about how that voice did certain things to him when a cold, hard object was placed in his mouth. Liquid rushed in and Jimmy drank heartily, doing his best to please his brother. He tried to take the glass from Castiel but couldn’t get a good handle on it so the drink mostly ended up being poured down the front of his pants. 

He missed Castiel’s sigh as he pouted at his now wet pants, because that certainly had not been his intent, and now he had gone and let his dom down. Before he knew it, he was sitting in a cab, the apology on his lips forgotten as he leaned over with his head on Castiel’s shoulder. At least he couldn’t be punished in front of the cab driver…

He was startled awake by Castiel trying to escort him out of the cab, and as soon as they were on the abandoned sidewalk outside their dorm, Jimmy stopped short and bowed his head, feeling slightly ashamed and not wanting to endure Castiel’s punishment when they got back to their room. 

Castiel must have noticed Jimmy not following him because he turned around and called out his name.

“Jimmy? What are you doing? C’mon, it’s after curfew.” He felt Castiel’s hand tighten around his wrist and pull him towards the dorm but he ripped his hand out of Castiel’s grip and stepped back a foot.

“I...I don’t want you to punish me, sir. I’m sorry.” Jimmy was on the verge of tears again. Somewhere inside his head he knew that Castiel would never do any sort of scene with him while he was drunk like this, but that part of his brain was inaccessible at this moment.

Castiel grabbed his wrist again and this time Jimmy didn’t protest, allowing his brother to drag him towards their room. 

“Jimmy,” Castiel started. His voice was almost a whisper, probably because it was late and he didn’t want other people overhearing them sneak back in. “Jimmy, I am not going to punish you. This is not a scene. Besides, even if I wanted to, Dean is in our room and that would be kind of awkward for him, don’t you think?”

Jimmy had nearly forgotten about Dean in the last few hours. But this was a blatant reminder of just why Castiel had taken them out in the first place. To cheer him up about their current living situation. Which, until a few minutes ago, had cheered him up considerably, but now Jimmy was just as angry and upset as he was before, maybe even more so given the amount of alcohol he had consumed tonight. He had a few choice words he’d like to deliver to Dean once they got in the room, and not a thing was going to stop him.

Castiel hadn’t brought his keys, so it was up to Jimmy to unlock the door, and it took a considerable amount of effort given his current inebriated state and the rage boiling in him. When he eventually got it open, he stepped into his room to find Dean on his bunk, reading a book. Stupid book worm, Dean, reading in his room like he fucking owned it. 

Castiel muttered something about having to pee and quickly entered the bathroom. 

“I’d say someone had a good night,” Dean called from his bed. 

How dare he, Jimmy thought. “Fuck off.” That was all he could think of to reply with at the moment, given all the other words he was trying to think of to throw at Dean about how much he hated his presence here. 

Suddenly a bright flash went off, disorienting Jimmy as he tried to find his way to his bed. “Hey! What are you doing!” Jimmy was beyond pissed now. Unless Castiel came out of the bathroom in the next 10 seconds Dean was about to get a mouth full from him.

*** Dean ***

“Sorry, dude. Couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this.” Dean climbed down from his bed to get a closer look at the angry twin still in the room. Making sure to turn his flash off this time, Dean snapped another photo, but the damn noise was still on so Jimmy noticed and turned to glare at him again. Behind his squinting lids, Dean could see Jimmy’s eyes were glassy, as though he’d just been crying. There were dried tears on his face, and his lids looked almost puffy. Yeah, dude was definitely crying. Even though Dean wasn’t a fan of Jimmy, hard to like someone that literally wouldn’t speak to him no matter how attractive they were, he didn’t like seeing the guy upset. It tore at his heartstrings more than he was willing to admit, but who wouldn’t be upset at someone as handsome as Jimmy crying?

Dean shoved his phone back in his pocket, angry at himself for taking pictures of the guy when he probably just wanted to go to bed. “You okay, Jimmy?” Dean didn’t get any closer to Jimmy, almost as if he was afraid of scaring Jimmy into running off. This was literally the longest conversation they had ever had, and Dean didn’t want to ruin it now by invading his personal space.

Jimmy laughed awkwardly at Dean’s question. This only confused Dean and as he went to open his mouth to say something else, Jimmy cut him off.

“You know what, Dean? I really, really wish people would stop asking me that. I’m  _ obviously _ not fine. I am not  _ going _ to be fine until you are out of my goddamn room, invading my privacy and barging into my personal life.” Jimmy was breathing hard at this point, the effort of screaming at Dean clearly taking a lot out of him.

Dean was at a loss as to what to say to that, so he just opted to stand there with his mouth ajar. Which was good because Jimmy wasn’t finished yet.

“I was  _ happy _ , Dean. I was finally able to express myself, finally able to be free after years of hiding and lying. But you’ve trapped me again, I’m behind bars in my own room and I will never escape, not so long as you’re here. Never…” Tears were streaming down Jimmy’s face now as his words trailed off into a whisper. Dean didn’t know whether to comfort him or leave him alone, but he decided that the latter option was probably best given Dean seemed to be the source of all of Jimmy’s pain. As to what Jimmy was referring to, Dean had no idea. I mean, it was shitty that his dorm had to be relocated, but it wasn’t like Dean had any control over that. But still, an apology wouldn’t hurt at this point…

“I’m sorry, Jimmy. I really didn’t mean to impose on you and Cas, but it’s not like I had a choice here.” Okay, so that may have been shitty as far as apologies went, but it was something, right?

“Your apologies mean nothing to me. They change nothing. As long as you’re here I’ll never be happy.” Jimmy agreed with Dean on the shitty apology thing, obviously. 

As Jimmy’s words really sunk in, Dean decided he could do nothing else to remedy this while Jimmy was still drunk, so he turned on his heel and climbed right back up into his bed. He was under the covers facing the wall when he heard the bathroom door open and Castiel made his way over to his bed below Deans. Jimmy was still standing in the middle of the room crying silently. 

Dean tried to tune them out, focusing instead on his mental to-do list for tomorrow, but he was unable to miss Castiel’s words, however soft spoken he tried to be.

“Come on, love. It’s time for bed.”

Huh. That’s an interesting pet name for a brother. He would definitely never call Sammy that, but hey, what does he know. Maybe it’s a twin thing.  _ Yeah, unlikely _ . Dean ignored his subconscious and snuggled deeper into his comforter, begging for sleep to come so he could put this shitty evening behind him.

The last thing he heard was the sound of Castiel pulling back his own covers and getting into bed, then it was lights out and he drifted into a dream filled sleep.


	3. Stiff and Awkward

The next morning was stiff and awkward. Castiel hadn’t gotten too drunk last night, so he still remembered every moment of Jimmy’s crying on the way back from the bar. He also remembered Jimmy crying when he came out of the bathroom before going to bed. He wasn’t sure if that was just residual crying from what happened before, or if Dean had said something, because when he had come out Dean was already in the bed.

When Castiel had woken up, Dean was already in the shower, and Jimmy was sitting up at his desk doing some kind of homework assignment that was most likely due that morning, otherwise he would most likely still be sleeping away the Saturday morning. At first, Castiel had opted not to bother his brother, as it was always a good thing for him to be working on his assignments, but when Dean came out of the bathroom and Jimmy immediately stiffened, he knew something was up. 

Not sure if he should bother Jimmy or Dean, Castiel sat at his own desk for a moment before deciding Dean was being the less productive of the two and would be less upset at being interrupted. 

He waited until Dean was finished dealing with his dirty clothes and was sitting at his own desk before Castiel spoke to him. 

“So, uh, Dean,” Castiel started. Dean turned towards him, eyebrows raised expectantly when Castiel didn’t finish. He wasn’t sure how to go about asking his roommate what was up between him and his brother… but something was obviously wrong and it would be torturous to sit in this stifling awkwardness all day.

“Yeah?” Dean had gotten impatient waiting for Castiel to reply, and now had his arms crossed over the back of his desk chair.

Castiel frowned. “Did something happen between you and Jimmy? I couldn’t help but notice…” Castiel gestured at the room, not sure how to place a word to the current circumstances. 

Dean grunted in amusement, turning back around and opening up his laptop. “Hmph. Why don’t you ask your brother? He sure had a lot to say last night.” 

This bit of news surprised Castiel. He knew Jimmy had been fairly drunk last night, and anything he had said to Dean was no doubt rude and inflammatory. 

Turning back to his brother, Castiel tried to make eye contact with Jimmy, but to no avail. It seemed Jimmy was doing his damnedest to ignore both of his roommates this morning, but Castiel wouldn’t tolerate that. He squinted his eyes at his brother, indicating how displeased he was at the silence but Jimmy pretended not to notice. It was moments like this that caused strain in Castiel and Jimmy’s relationship. He loved his brother dearly, but he tended to be a bit immature and pigheaded at times. 

Hearing a grunt, Castiel turned back in Dean’s direction just in time to see him stripping down to his boxers and heading over to his dresser in the closet to put some real clothes on. His bare chest was littered with freckles, just like his face and arms were. He wasn’t extremely muscular, but definitely well toned and only a small trace of excess fat on him, just above the hips. It was cute, if anything, and it made Castiel’s mouth water. It was a shame Jimmy was so put off by Dean, because this man they now shared a room with was gorgeous and could surely be put to some use in the sheets. 

Dean now had a shirt on, but as he bent to remove his sweatpants, his ass was facing straight in Castiel’s direction and boy was that a sight to see. It appeared that Dean favored boxer briefs, so his ass cheeks were hugged tightly by the cotton fabric, leaving nothing to the imagination. Castiel hoped Dean would turn around so he could get a glimpse of what the front of his boxer briefs were carrying, but then Dean would undoubtedly see him staring. As if cued by Castiel’s thoughts, Dean turned around and Castiel quickly made himself look occupied. The best he came up with was picking at his fingernails in his lap. Smooth, Novak. Real smooth.

“Well, I’m gonna head out. Seems I’m intruding on Mr. Drinks-too-much’s personal space, so he can just pretend I don’t exist until I get back tomorrow night.” Dean was now dressed in a dark blue henley and snug dark wash boot cut jeans. The ensemble was very flattering and made Dean look mouthwatering. He was packing his backpack with his laptop and some extra clothes, obviously not joking about leaving.

Castiel didn’t know how to feel about this information. He was disappointed because, while he hadn’t had much of a chance to get to know Dean, he did find himself enjoying the other man’s company, if only just to stare at him. But on the other hand…

“Where are you going?” Castiel questioned him. He had to make sure that Dean was truly leaving because…

“My Uncle Bobby’s house. Gonna visit my kid brother.” 

If Dean wasn’t going to be around and there was no chance he would be back tonight then he and Jimmy could…

“Oh, that sounds nice. I hope you have a good time, Dean.” 

Finally have some time together and perhaps Jimmy would stop being such a cranky child.

“Thanks, Cas.” 

***

It was a few hours later when Castiel decided it would be a good idea to get Dean’s cell phone number from Bartholomew so he could text Dean and be able to get a more definitive return time for Sunday. He wanted to make sure he got to spend as much time alone with Jimmy as possible, and knowing exactly when Dean was to return would go a long way for his peace of mind.

He had been at the library studying, leaving his brother alone in their room to stew in his juices and hopefully get over his hangover and his rotten mood. He had plans to thoroughly lay his brother out and fuck him into the mattress later, so it would be nice if Jimmy were a bit happier before that began. 

He got the number from Bart, after having to explain why he hadn’t already gotten it from Dean himself in the almost week they’d been living together, and now was headed back to his room to surprise Jimmy. He was gonna make his brother talk about this issue with Dean one way or another.

He walked into his room to find Jimmy napping on Castiel’s bed, his body curled around Castiel’s pillow as though it was the only thing that could bring him warmth. The sight was adorable, and Castiel couldn’t help but snap a picture of his brother, peaceful in his dreams for the moment. He loved watching Jimmy sleep, when the worries of the world were erased from his mind, and his features evened out on his face. He pressed a soft kiss on his brother's forehead before climbing over him and taking the place of his own pillow. Jimmy stirred, unhappy with the movement, but quickly settled back down into his brother’s embrace. 

Not wanting to startle Jimmy awake, Castiel peppered soft, chaste kisses all over his sleeping face until he started to stir once more. Bright, sleep fogged eyes open at Castiel, blue eyes staring into blue. 

Castiel smiled at his twin’s groggy expression at being woken up, and placed one last kiss to his lips. “Hey, Jimmy.”

Jimmy groaned and snuggled closer to Castiel, not wanting to be awake yet. Castiel chuckled at this and pressed another kiss to the curve of Jimmy’s jaw before reaching down to nibble on his earlobe. “Come on, Jimmy. Wake up and play with me,” Castiel whispered in his ear. This perked Jimmy right up and he sat up so quickly he nearly slammed his head into Dean’s bunk above them. 

Castiel removed himself from his bed and reached to help Jimmy up as well. Jimmy looked confused as to why they were getting up, but Castiel had a plan. He led Jimmy over to the small loveseat they had shoved into the corner by the door and took a seat, leading Jimmy to sit in his lap.  With Jimmy facing away from him, Castiel wrapped his arms around Jimmy’s waist and placed kisses along his back over his shirt.

“Tell me what happened with Dean last night.”

Castiel felt Jimmy immediately stiffen, and so he squeezed tighter and kept on placing kisses everywhere he could reach, spending a great deal of time on his neck just above the line of his shirt, until Jimmy was pliant in his arms once again. 

Jimmy still hadn’t made a move to speak so Castiel gave him a stern reminder. “Now, Jimmy. Or tonight won’t be nearly as much fun for either of us.” 

Jimmy exhaled loudly, and slumped forward in his brother’s arms, giving up keeping quiet.

“When you were in the bathroom… I may have yelled at Dean.” Jimmy didn’t continue. 

“And? What did you say to him?” Castiel moved his hands to the hem of his brother’s shirt, and Jimmy raised his arms as Castiel pulled it over his head so he could place kisses on his bare skin. 

“Well, umm, basically I said I blame him for my unhappiness and I told him I wish he’d never come to live here… then he apologized and I told him his apologies were useless because it didn’t change the fact that he was still here ruining my life. Or something. Kinda fuzzy on the details.”

“Oh, Jimmy,” Castiel’s heart hurt for his brother, but also for Dean. Dean was a nice guy and didn’t deserve what Jimmy was doing to him, but that didn’t mean Jimmy’s feelings weren’t valid. He just needed to learn a better way to deal with them. 

“Stand up and strip,” Castiel commanded him, giving a helpful shove off of his lap. Jimmy immediately stood and did as he was told, quickly undressing and throwing his clothes into the nearby hamper. Castiel walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders, fingers trailing down until he reached his hip bones, feeling every curve and bulge of muscle in his brother’s chest. The sensation made Jimmy shudder slightly, and Castiel smirked at the response. 

“You know, this isn’t Dean’s fault. He did nothing wrong here.” Jimmy looked down at the floor at this, clearly feeling a bit ashamed at his actions. “Look at me,” Castiel’s voice was soft, but stern. When Jimmy’s eyes reluctantly met his, he reached over to kiss his brother, keeping it slow and soft. He caressed Jimmy’s face upon separation, and Castiel took a moment to take in his brother’s beautiful face, so similar to his own yet so different at the same time.

Grabbing his discarded blue tie from the night before, Castiel has Jimmy bring his hands behind his back before tying them snug with the tie. “Color?” 

“Green,” Jimmy managed to get out, voice heady with arousal. He was starting to shiver with anticipation as Castiel’s hands caressed up his arms and over his shoulders to his collar bone. Castiel smiled at Jimmy’s enthusiasm and quickly pressed a kiss to Jimmy’s cheek before stepping away again.  

“This isn’t Dean’s fault, Jimmy.” 

Jimmy’s eyes fell, unable to look Castiel in the eye with this statement. He obviously knew it was true but couldn’t bring himself to admit it. And that needed to change.

“This isn’t Dean’s fault,” Castiel tried again, deciding patience was the way to go with this rather than punishment. He would use positive reinforcement to promote good behavior from his brother.

Jimmy nodded this time, and Castiel rewarded him with warm hands over his abdomen, sliding until his thumbs were rubbing over his erect nipples. “Good boy. Now you say it.”

Jimmy moaned when Castiel pinched both nipples between his fingers before muttering, “not Dean’s fault.” This time he was rewarded with a kiss, Castiel’s tongue immediately seeking entrance into his brother’s hot, wet mouth. They kissed until Jimmy was weak in the knees and Castiel took pity on him and moved away again. 

“What do you want, Jimmy?” Jimmy was shaking with need, his swollen cock leaking precome. Castiel had never seen a more gorgeous sight.

“T-touch me, sir,” Jimmy whispered. “Please.”

Castiel smiled at this, more than pleased to hear Jimmy so debauched by his hands. Of course he would touch him. He wanted nothing more than to have his hands all over his brother’s body, bringing him pleasure and release over and over again. He swiped his thumb over the tip of Jimmy’s cock, using the precome to help slick his hand before sliding his grip down to the base and pumping slowly. Then, an idea struck him. 

“I know you don’t like Dean, but you have to admit he’s very attractive.”

Jimmy whimpered as Castiel’s hand made a twist on the up motion, before squeezing and sliding back down.

“Those bright green eyes, strong jaw, body splattered with freckles. I bet he’s amazing in bed, what do you think Jimmy?” Jimmy moaned in response, knees buckling slightly before recovering enough for Castiel to continue his ministrations. “Just imagine, his big, warm hands the ones sliding down your cock right now. Would you like that Jimmy? Do you want Dean to give you a hand job?”

Jimmy’s replied grunt wasn’t enough to satisfy Castiel, so he removed his hand, causing Jimmy to whimper from the lack of friction, then promptly gave him a slap to the ass. “Answer me, Jimmy”

With a yelp, he replied. “Yes, I’d like that, sir. I want Dean to touch me.” Castiel smiled, glad to at least be convincing his brother that Dean was very sexy, a step in the right direction for making his two roommates not hate each other. He decided to stop torturing Jimmy with his slow pumps and starting moving his hand quickly back and forth on his brother’s hard member. He wanted to bring him to the edge fast.

“I’m gonna...Cas!” Jimmy shouted, and Castiel promptly let go, not wanting him to come just yet. Jimmy whimpered loudly and Castiel rewarded his petulant behavior with another slap before reaching behind him and unbinding his wrists from the tie, so he can move Jimmy’s arms to the front of his body and retie them. 

“Color?” Castiel always checked Jimmy’s color after tying him, usually worried about the binding being too tight. He liked to make sure Jimmy wasn’t going anywhere but also wasn’t in any pain.

“Green, so green.” 

Castiel placed Jimmy’s tied hands around his neck, and then placed both hands on the back of Jimmy’s thighs. Understanding immediately. Jimmy jumped up and wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist so he could be carried over to his bed.

Laying him down on his back, Castiel placed Jimmy’s hands over his head and then had Jimmy lift his hips so he could place a pillow under him for a better angle. “Don’t move these,” Castiel said to Jimmy, referring to his tied hands above his head. He wanted to attempt to replicate the sex he’d planned to have with Jimmy that fateful day when Dean arrived. It was time Jimmy finally got what he needed. Castiel’s fat, hard cock, slamming into his ass like he fucking owned it. And that’s exactly what Castiel was going to give him.

Leaning over, Castiel reached into Jimmy’s desk drawer until he found what he wanted, and returned to the bed with a puff. He opened the half-empty bottle of lube, coating his fingers generously before sticking two slick fingers into his brother’s needy hole. He knew Jimmy liked the pain of the stretch, so he didn’t often start with only one finger.

Jimmy’s body arched off the bed with the sudden intrusion, moaning obscenely in the process. Castiel loved getting these noises out of his brother, and wanted to make him scream his name before the evening was over. “I love you, Jimmy. So damn much. Never forget that.” 

Castiel began scissoring his fingers, then added a third when he thought Jimmy was ready. Every few strokes he arched his fingers to hit Jimmy’s prostate and every time a moan or a grunt would escape Jimmy’s lips, and Castiel couldn’t help but kiss along his belly. His brother was so beautiful, even when he was crying or whining about something stupid, but he was the most beautiful like this, coming apart at Castiel’s fingertips. The only thing better was seeing the way Jimmy opened up around Castiel’s cock. Which he was about to do.

Not bothering with more than three fingers, Castiel deemed Jimmy ready and reached for the lube, slicking up his cock and placing the tip at Jimmy’s entrance, but not pushing in.

“Imagine this is Dean fucking into you, Jimmy. I want you to scream his name when you come, not mine.” And with that, Castiel slammed home, fully seating his cock in his brother’s ass. Jimmy screamed in pleasure and Castiel began to thrust, starting up a hard pace right from the start, much to Jimmy’s delight.

Castiel slammed into Jimmy, balls slapping his ass as Jimmy attempted to move his hands and touch himself, and Castiel pinched his nipple, hard. “I said don’t move, Jimmy.” Jimmy whimpered and placed his hands back over his head, still grunting with every pass of Castiel’s cock. “You take my cock so well, baby. So beautiful…” Castiel was getting close, now chasing after his own orgasm as he placed his lips over Jimmy’s other nipple, hoping to get Jimmy to come first. 

Jimmy’s grunts and moans become more heated, and then suddenly he was coming with Dean’s name on his lips. “Oh, fuck! Dean!” Jimmy spurted his come all over his stomach, and Castiel licked at it as his hips began to stutter, and soon he was coming too. His come filled his brother, warm spurt after spurt, and he collapsed on top of Jimmy, both of them panting as they tried to catch their breath.

They laid there long enough for Castiel’s cock to soften enough to slip out, and come was leaking out of Jimmy’s well-fucked hole. Castiel grunted as he got up to clean them both up, and quickly made his way back to Jimmy’s bed to cuddle with his brother in their post orgasm haze. 

“Are you feeling better now, Jimmy?”

Jimmy pressed closer to Castiel, facing front to front. “Yeah,” Jimmy didn’t elaborate.

Castiel frowned and squeezed his brother harder, placing kisses all over his face before getting up and declaring it time for dinner. They ordered takeout from their favorite chinese restaurant off campus, and had it delivered up to their room. They set up netflix on Castiel’s laptop while they ate, and Castiel pulled out his phone to text Dean while Jimmy was immersed in their movie.

**Castiel: Hello, Dean. It’s Castiel. I got your number from Bart. When are you coming back tomorrow?**

**Dean: oh hey cas. i wont be back until late. maybe 830?**

It appeared Dean wasn’t a fan of proper punctuation while texting. At least he was nice enough to reply immediately.

**Castiel: Ok sounds good. If that changes can you let me know?**

**Dean: uh sure cas. i can do that np.**

It was important that Castiel knew exactly when Dean would be arriving tomorrow, as he had plans to spend the day worshipping his brother’s body and that wasn’t something Dean needed to know about.

**Castiel: Thank you. Goodnight, Dean.**

**Dean: night cas**

That having been taken care of, Castiel snuggled back up against his brother while the netflix movie finished. He rested his head in the crook between Jimmy’s shoulder and neck, and Jimmy happily allowed it, laying his head atop of Castiel’s. He loved moments like this with Jimmy. Simple, sweet, no words needed. They were able to communicate exactly how they felt about each other in moments like these without so much as twitching a lip. He loved Jimmy so much sometimes it caused him physical pain, but right now all he felt was bliss. Dean wasn’t there to aggravate Jimmy into tears and he was going to revelin that until Dean returned the following evening.

The movie finished and Castiel escorted Jimmy to bed, opting to lay down with him that night since there were no room checks on weekends and Dean wasn’t due back until tomorrow night. They lay together, Jimmy’s back to Castiel’s front, pressed as close as they could possibly get. Castiel wrapped his arm over his brother’s side, placing his hand in Jimmy’s delicately. He pressed a kiss into the back of Jimmy’s neck before laying his head back on the pillow.

“Thank you,” Jimmy murmured sleepily. He turned his head to look at Castiel, a small smile on his face.

Castiel smiled back at Jimmy, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before snuggling even closer.

“You’re so, so welcome.”

And with that they both fell into a much needed sleep, happier than they’d been all week to be by each other’s sides.

When they woke up the next morning, Jimmy was still in a good mood and Castiel made sure to do everything he could to keep it that way for as long as possible. He texted Dean again to make sure his plans of arriving at 8:30pm that night hadn’t changed, and once that was confirmed, he made sure to take Jimmy to bed. 

“Cas,” Jimmy panted, having just come all over his brother’s chest where he was still riding him. Castiel had yet to come and it seemed Jimmy was more than happy to work him until he did.

“It’s Dean, Jimmy. You’re supposed to pretend I’m Dean.”

Jimmy chuckled at this. Castiel had told Jimmy again that day to imagine it was Dean touching him, Dean’s cock in his ass, in an attempt to make Jimmy’s opinion of Dean even higher. It seemed to be working well enough until he screamed Cas when he came. “Whatever you say, Dean.”

While the entire exercise had really been for Jimmy, Castiel couldn’t help himself from imagining it too, Dean laying on his bed while Jimmy rode his cock for all it was worth. The mental image was really fucking perfect and had him coming with a loud moan on his lips. Jimmy’s hips slowed and he laid down on top of Castiel, kissing him breathless while he rode out his orgasm. 

Both sated, they laid there together, perfectly happy to feel each other’s bare skin, until Castiel deemed they should both shower and put clothes on so they didn’t look so utterly debauched when Dean arrived home. Castiel was feeling generous, and in between washing each other he got on his knees sucked Jimmy off until he was coming so hard his knees were buckling. Jimmy, of course, was more than happy to return the favor. 

Later, they lay together, hair still damp, cuddled together on their small couch. 

“This weekend was nice,” Jimmy mumbled against Castiel’s lips when they managed to take a break from the innocent making out they’d been doing. It hadn’t been heated, as they both knew they couldn’t take it any further with Dean coming back soon, but just being close to one another was enough.

“It was. I’m glad we were able to have some time together.” Castiel slipped his hand up to Jimmy’s face, cupping his jaw. He rubbed his thumb over the smoothness that was Jimmy’s cheek bone and pressed a chaste, closed mouth kiss to his brother’s lips. “See, we can be together even though Dean lives here now. You don’t need to be so upset all the time.”

Jimmy sighed, eyes pointed down at his lap. “Yeah, I know.”

Castiel kissed him again. “You should be nicer to Dean. He’s a good man.” Another kiss on his jaw. Then his chin. Down to his collar bone…

Jimmy giggled when Castiel rubbed his stubble across Jimmy’s shoulder, tickling him. “I know. I’ll try.” Jimmy tilted his head to the side as Castiel’s lips made their way back up to his neck, giving his brother better access. “Ah, Cas.”

“Hmmm,” Castiel hummed, giving one last kiss to Jimmy’s neck before pulling away. “That’s all I ask.”

True to his word, Dean returned at almost 9 o’clock that night, and by then Castiel and Jimmy had long since been separated and were working on homework. There was still an awkward tension between Jimmy and Dean, but at least Jimmy had apologized and Dean’s replying grunt had sounded as though he had forgiven him.  Needless to say it was going to be another long week, and Castiel could only hope it would be better than the last one. At least Jimmy wasn’t crying anymore…


	4. Cheer up, Dean-o

** Dean **

Dean woke up content, having slept 8 hours and still riding the high from visiting Sammy and Bobby this weekend. He had driven all the way back to Sioux Fall where Bobby and Sammy lived. Bobby was like an uncle to him, having grown up knowing Bobby as his dad’s best friend until his Dad walked out leaving Dean and Sam with no one to take care of them. 

He was still feeling a little awkward around Jimmy and Cas, but at least Jimmy was actually talking to him now, sober even. He had been greeted with a “hello” from Cas and a half grin from Jimmy when he’d arrived home the previous night, and it was 10 times better than what he had been expecting. He still didn’t quite understand why Castiel had been so curious as to Dean’s exact time of return, but he figured it didn’t help to dwell on it.

As he rolled out of bed he noticed both Cas and Jimmy were already gone. Huh. They must have early Monday classes, Dean thought. Since he hadn’t arrived in his new room with the twins until Monday night the previous week, he was still unfamiliar with their Monday morning routines. He made his way over to his closet, dressing in tight fitting boot cut jeans, a gray Henley, and his brown work boots he was in the habit of wearing constantly. He also made sure to grab his apron, as he had culinary arts class today and he didn’t want to get whatever ingredients he would be using today all over his clothing. Some things were hard to get out.

He glanced over at Castiel’s perfectly made bed, and Jimmy’s bed which had nearly all the blankets draped across the floor.  _ They may look alike but they are two completely different people _ . 

It was a strange thing living with twins. At first, Dean had thought it would be like living with two of the same person, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. Castiel was stiff and proper, but also polite and kind. Jimmy was sloppy and rude, only seeming to care about himself and his brother. Nobody else mattered to him and he didn’t often speak.

What a strange kid.

Reaching his first class, he pulled out his apron and set his backpack down out of the way. He didn’t need much for this class, just had to wait until his culinary partner arrived.

As if arriving on cue, Gabriel sauntered into the room, sporting a pair of ridiculous gold sunglasses.

“What’s that tragedy on your face, Gabe?” Dean snickered at the pout Gabriel sent his way with that comment before turning back to his set up, wiping down the makeshift counter space.

“Hey, this tragedy is gold plated beautanimousness. These sunglasses make me look super cool and all the chicks dig it, kay?” Gabriel removed the sunglasses despite his argument for their power, and quickly adorned himself in his own apron. He was even messier than Dean, so his apron had jelly stains and other… unidentifiable stains.

“Uh huh, sure,” Dean replied. He was used to Gabriel’s shenanigans, as they had been culinary partners for most of the semester, and he learned early on to just play along if he wanted to make it out in one piece.

“Okay class, today we’ll be making lasagna,” the teacher called out over the murmur of students talking. That quieted up everyone rather quickly, as her voice meant the beginning of class.

It was going to be a good class, and he loved making lasagna. Maybe he would make extra so he could eat it for dinner and not have to cook again…

“Dude, what’s with your face?” Gabriel was sucking on a lollipop as they were laying down the lasagna noodles in the casserole dish, but Dean had paused for a moment to ponder some things in his mind and had apparently zoned out for too long if Gabriel took notice.

“It’s nothing.” Dean shook his head, getting back to work on their preparations. Sure, he and Gabe were decent friends, but not decent enough to bother each other about stupid personal shit like Dean was worried about. He didn’t want to scare him off with his petty emotional crap.

Gabe squinted his eyes in Dean’s direction before removing his lollipop and using it to point at Dean. “You’re one of the worst liars I’ve ever seen. Except you’re lying to yourself, too.” 

Hearing this statement out of Gabe’s mouth was surprising, and had his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. But he was right, wasn’t he? Dean was constantly in denial about something. Like why he was a culinary arts major at all. What he told everyone was that he just loved to eat, and didn’t like going out so he had to learn to make all the gourmet shit himself. Hell, he even told himself that. But is that really why? No, not really. He was a culinary arts major so that he could learn to cook healthy, proper meals for himself and whatever family he may have one day. So that they don’t have to grow up hungry like Dean and Sam did. He would teach his own children to cook, too. He wouldn’t leave them for weeks on end to provide for themselves with no money when they were only kids. He would do better than his own father.

Class ended without a hoot, both of the lasagne Dean and Gabriel made ending up nearly perfect, Both Gabe and Dean claiming one or the other as theirs because they both loved to eat.

“Cheer up, Dean-o. That funk you’re living in will clear up eventually, whatever it is.” Gabriel waved as he sauntered off, casserole dish in hand. He was going to eat his in his dorm, he said.

But Gabriel had a good point didn’t he? Why WAS Dean in a funk today? He’d had a good weekend, playing stupid games with Sam and Bobby all weekend, so it had to be something else. Residual anger over his shitty childhood? No, he’d gotten over that years ago. 

Oh. Yeah. Maybe it was that thing with Jimmy and Cas. He was technically fighting with Jimmy right now and it left him feeling unsettled. And he wasn’t even sure why, it’s not like he’d done anything wrong. It just hurt his heart seeing someone so attractive upset all the time…

Oh well. He didn’t have time to think about that right now because it was time to book it to Latin class. He decided to take Latin because it was something he and Sammy had grown up nerding out over, and the fondness for the dead language had carried over into his young adult years. So here he was, sitting in the second row doodling in his notebook when he hears his name uttered by a familiar voice.

“Dean?” 

It was Castiel’s voice, specifically. Deep, gravelly, but higher pitched than normal, giving his voice a hint of surprise. 

“I didn’t know you were in this class,” Castiel continued when Dean looked up at his roommate. Dean was just as surprised to see Castiel in here, but hadn’t yet found the wherewithal to speak. 

“Uh, yeah. Didn’t know you were either to be honest.” Dean’s hand rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. “Guess we didn’t really know each other existed until we were forced to live together,” Dean shrugged. 

Castiel chuckled in response. “Yeah, you’re probably right about that. Do you mind if I sit by you?” Castiel motioned at the seat he was standing next to in order to further show his point. Dean nodded, finding he didn’t really mind the other man’s company. In fact, he was almost happy about it. 

“Yeah, go for it.” Castiel settled in the seat next to Dean, taking a moment to gather his notebook and pencil. The whole time, Dean couldn’t stop staring at him. He looked so similar to Jimmy, same nose, overall face shape, eyes, those beautiful dazzling blue eyes, but his hair was shorter. Messier, too. And his whole demeanor was drastically different from his brother’s. Cas and Jimmy were as different as he and Sam were. Where Jimmy was steadfast and angry, he’d found that Castiel was patient and kind. Perhaps that’s why he liked Cas better.

“Something on my face?” Castiel asked him, bringing Dean out of his daze. 

“Oh, sorry man. Must have zoned out.” Again. He had zoned out staring at lasagna last time. This time it was an actual person’s face. He really needed to stop doing that.

“Don’t worry about it, Dean. I’d get lost in my blue eyes too if I could look at them,” Castiel stated, then turned back to his own desk.

Dean’s mouth dropped open. Of all the things he’d been expecting Castiel to say, that had not even crossed his mind. He had absolutely no come back, no reply, not even an excuse. He’d just been caught red handed and didn’t really know what to make of that. So he settled for turning back to his doodles and didn’t utter another word until class was ending.

When the professor released the class to leave, Dean sat back and stretched, having gotten stiff while taking notes for so long. Just as he was packing up his backpack to leave, Castiel drew his attention.

Well, less Castiel and more Castiel’s stomach.

“Dude,” Dean laughed at the sound coming from Castiel’s abdomen. That was growling if he’d ever heard it.

Castiel, eyes wide, looked down at his stomach in what could have been agony. “I forgot to eat breakfast,” Castiel explained.

Dean looked at his watch, noting that it was well after 3pm. “Did you eat lunch?”

Castiel looked up to the ceiling as though something there had suddenly grabbed his attention, clearly foregoing answering Dean’s question. Which meant that no, he hadn’t eaten lunch. What kind of a person forgets to eat all day? Dean couldn’t make it all day and not eat. Man’s gotta get his calories in so his brain worked properly!

Then, Dean remembered the lasagna.

“I’ve got a whole lasagna with me if you’re interested,” Dean attempted to be sly with his suggestion, continuing with packing up his things and not making eye contact with Castiel as he mentioned the food he’d prepared earlier. He wasn’t sure why he had been so quick to suggest they eat together, but he also found he didn’t mind the idea. He enjoyed Castiel’s company, especially when Jimmy wasn’t around. Castiel had a sense of humor about him that seemed to go into hiding when he was around his brother, and Dean found today he rather enjoyed that side of him.

“That actually sounds amazing. Where did you even get a lasagna?” Castiel was standing up now, as ready to go as it appeared Dean was as well. Dean smirked at Castiel’s question, not wanting to ruin the surprise just yet. Or not wanting to admit to Cas that he was a culinary arts major… Some people found that degree rather… emasculating. But Dean thought that was a sexist ideal and was profoundly against it.

“Come on,” Dean called in Castiel’s direction as he started towards the door of the classroom. They had spent enough time talking that now all of the other students had made their way to the exit so they were alone in the classroom. When he was sure Castiel had started to follow him, Dean stayed in front of Castiel and led him towards the culinary arts building, both of them saying nothing until they arrived in front of a locked door in said building.

Dean was barely aware of Castiel’s head turning to look in all directions while Dean attempted to dig out his key to the culinary arts lab where he’d left his lasagna in the fridge. 

“Umm, Dean? Where exactly are we going?” Castiel had moved closer to Dean now, whispering as though their presence in this building was against some kind of rule. Which it possibly could have been. But Dean did this often enough and no one ever seemed to care. 

Dean didn’t answer, sighing appreciatively as he found his keys to the lab. He opened the door and held it for Castiel to enter first, which he did, though very cautiously. He closed the door behind them both and then stood and waited for Castiel to turn back towards him. It appeared Castiel was still taking in the room.

When Castiel finally did turn back around, there was a look of confusion on his face. Before he could ask Dean another question, he figured it would save them both time if he just went ahead and explained everything. 

“This is the culinary arts lab,” Dean started just as Castiel was preparing to open his mouth. “I made the lasagna in here this morning during class.” Dean waited for Castiel’s reaction, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. He was really hoping Castiel wasn’t the judgemental type and wouldn’t make a joke about Dean being a girl or something.

Castiel, however, said nothing of the sort. “So where is it then? I’m starving,” Castiel grinned with this, and slung his backpack off of his shoulder and onto the floor against the wall. Dean was secretly relieved at Castiel’s open acceptance of the situation and smiled shyly before motioning towards the giant stainless steel refrigerator where the lasagna was being kept cold. He grabbed it and went to the oven at his personal favorite station, and cranked it up to 400 degrees so he could reheat the lasagna. Reheated in the oven was always better than the microwave. 

“So how’d you manage to get a key to this room anyways,” Castiel asked, now standing next to Dean at the oven. Dean hadn’t noticed him walk over towards him, and his voice startled him enough to jump an inch.

“Oh, umm, I’m a culinary arts major. And the professor is fond of me, I guess. I come in here all the time.” Dean fidgeted with his thumbs for all of 2 seconds before looking up at Castiel. He was greeted with a small grin, bright, beautiful blue eyes, and messy dark hair. It seemed like the guy never brushed it, and it was very sexy.  _ Woah. Sexy? I need to chill. _

“Did you wanna sit?” Dean asked Castiel after he’d gotten over his initial shock at Castiel’s attractiveness to him today. 

“Of course,” Castiel replied. They made their way over to one of the tables by the door of the lab, and sat down next to each other. They were close enough that if one or both of them spread their legs an inch, their thighs would rub together. The thought was honestly tempting so Dean scooted his chair away a few inches and turned it to face Castiel instead. 

“So, Latin, huh?” Dean asked nonchalantly. The silence wasn’t awkward, but he wanted something to fill the noise so he could look at Castiel without it being....creepier than it already was. 

“Oh, yes. I’m a global studies major, and Latin is helpful for learning any of the romance languages. I find languages...very fascinating.” Castiel grinned before scrunching his eyebrows in confusion and then pointedly looking at Dean. “If you’re a culinary arts major then why are you taking Latin?”

Dean laughed at this, having expected the question but still amused by it. “When I was younger, me and my brother got into Latin and it was something we really had a fun time with. I guess my appreciation for it lasted into adulthood.” Dean shrugged, not really sure how else to explain his affection for the dead language. It made him feel closer to his brother, and he cherished that feeling.

Castiel nodded at Dean’s explanation and they continued to sit there and chat about why Castiel was so fond of Latin. Dean listened, but found most of it went in one ear and out the other because he couldn’t keep himself from staring into Castiel’s blue eyes. They captivated him, mind and body, and he was beginning to grow concerned about being this drawn to his roommate. Surely that couldn’t end well for him.

They were interrupted by the ding of the oven, but Castiel seemed rather excited at the prospect of food, so Dean quickly got up to retrieve the casserole dish. Once full plates were in front of them both, Castiel dug in and moaned loudly around the first bite. 

“Oh my god, Dean. This is amazing!” Castiel’s eyes had closed and his face was one of pure bliss as he chewed. The sight and sound of Castiel’s appreciation had hit him hard and sent pleasure straight to his dick, and he willed it to stay down. He wasn’t even sure why he was reacting this way. He barely even knew Castiel. But he couldn’t deny the attraction that had been blooming since he’d met him.

Laughing off his awkward partial erection, Dean smiled at Castiel. “I’m glad you like it, man.”

They continued to eat for a while, Dean’s erection finally fading as Castiel stopped moaning around every bite, and suddenly Dean was too curious to keep his mouth shut anymore.

“So, what’s Jimmy’s deal lately?”

Castiel seemed surprised at Dean’s blunt question, if his mouth hanging open sans food meant anything. He put down his fork and looked down, as if thinking about the best way to reply to this. “He’s… always been kind of sensitive to change. I don’t think he took well to you becoming our roommate.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I can definitely see that.”

“It has nothing to do with you personally, of course. He’d have been like that to any person,” Castiel elaborated. Dean was about to say something in response, but Castiel spoke up again, voice softer and lower than before. “I’m glad it was you, though.”

Dean’s eyes widened at Castiel’s admission. He wouldn’t necessarily consider them friends yet, but this relationship with Castiel was definitely off to a good start. He could confirm that he too was glad he had been placed in the twin’s room, if for no other reason than the blessing of looking at them on occasion. 

“Me too,” Dean replied. He didn’t want Castiel to think he was unhappy with his new room assignment because of him. The only thing that made this unpleasant at all was Jimmy’s cold shoulder, but since his apology the night before Dean was hoping that the awkwardness would fade considerably.

Dean’s erection from the previous minutes was long from his mind as he thought about the other twin. He definitely understood Jimmy’s frustration with change, but Dean had long since gotten over being bitter about it, his own childhood being filled with changes, mostly bad, too. 

Not wanting there to be too long of a silence, Dean said the first question that came to his mind. “So, what’s it like having a twin?”


	5. If only...

 

*** Jimmy ***

It had been nearly two weeks since Dean’s weekend trip to see his family, and Jimmy had found himself being nicer to Dean, and even having nice conversations with him sometimes. He couldn’t help but be a little aroused whenever he saw Dean with any kind of clothing removed (he blamed Castiel for that), but other than that things were mostly nice between Jimmy and his roommate. Of course, Dean made sure to leave the previous weekend as well, knowing how much Jimmy just needed the space, and Jimmy was more than grateful. Weekends had kind of become a new tradition for him and Cas, and they typically spent the entire two days together, never leaving their room. They would order take out, watch movies, and most importantly, they had lots and lots of really good sex. 

In fact, they had even had a “game night” with the three of them. Dean had ordered pizza and said he was feeling nostalgic for uno, so of course they played like seven rounds, each game the shit-talking increasing exponentially. It had all been harmless insults, and the trio had enjoyed the time together immensely. Jimmy was starting to like Dean as a person, though he wouldn’t exactly consider them “friends,” but perhaps they would get there eventually. 

Knowing that despite Dean’s presence his and Castiel’s relationship wasn’t going to end had been such a relief for Jimmy. He still got anxious about it sometimes, but for the most part he had calmed down significantly.  He loved his brother so much, and the thought of not being with him made his stomach twist into knots. 

As it were, he had just finished his last class on Friday afternoon and had plans to spend the next two hours in the music building practicing for his upcoming concert. Jimmy was a music major, piano primary, and while he usually practiced in his room on his keyboard, he had recently broken it so he was stuck using a piano in the practice room. Most people preferred the practice room, not wanting people to overhear them while they worked out the kinks of whatever piece they were preparing, but Jimmy hated the silence. Generally, he preferred to play in his room with headphones with the background of Castiel doing homework behind him. However, he found eventually he would tune Castiel out completely, it was more his presence that was comforting than anything else. Maybe he could convince Castiel to come to the practice room with him…

No, he wouldn’t bother Castiel. He knew his brother had his own agenda today, and chances were he’d get Cas to himself all weekend… He would just bother him later.

As he headed into the practice room, he set his stuff on a chair next to the piano and skipped getting out his music. The part he was practicing today he’d already memorized so there was no real point in wasting time looking at it. He had been having trouble with some runs, and he wanted to practice them over and over until he couldn’t tell the keys apart any longer. 

He warmed up and then got to practicing. He quickly lost himself in the music, loving the noises the piano made as his fingers danced across the keys. This was why he was a performance major. He loved the way music made him feel. He loved using his music to express his feelings. He was much better at musical expression than he was at talking. He was lucky that with Cas he didn’t need to speak very often. Castiel had grown up reading Jimmy’s body language, and he probably knew Jimmy’s tells better than Jimmy did. 

A smile grew on Jimmy’s face as his thoughts shifted to his brother. He was really looking forward to whatever this weekend would bring. He played through the runs one final time before deciding enough was enough. As he did with every practice session, he would end with running through the whole piece twice. Once for himself, and once while recording on his phone. Jimmy tended to get easily disheartened by his lack of progress in his music, so he often recorded himself so he could go back later and listen to how much he had improved. 

He ended up flubbing two notes during his recording, and the runs still weren’t quite up to tempo, but overall he was pleased with his practice. And more than ready to be in the presence of people again. He still really hated the quietness of practice rooms, though his recordings definitely turned out better there than in his room. 

He would have to return to the music building tomorrow for orchestra rehearsal, as the concert was this coming Thursday, but they would practice in the auditorium so it wouldn’t be nearly as quiet. 

Returning to his room, Jimmy found Castiel sitting as his desk slipping on his socks and shoes. Castiel looked up as Jimmy entered the room, and paused what he was doing to smile at his brother. Jimmy returned the smile, always happy to see Cas, and quickly made his way over to him to plant a wet kiss on his brother’s lips.

“What was that for?” Castiel asked when Jimmy’s lips left his. 

“I just love you, is all.” Jimmy was a proponent of randomly showing his love, as that was healthy in any relationship. And he knew how much Castiel enjoyed the effort.

“I love you too, Jimmy.” Castiel managed to get his shoes on then got up and headed towards their closet.

“You going somewhere?” Jimmy asked him. He wasn’t sure what Cas had planned to do tonight, but Dean was still here so he knew they wouldn’t be doing anything sexy until at least tomorrow. Dean had classes late Friday’s, so usually he left on Saturday mornings like he had that first weekend.

Castiel turned to face him, face turning red and he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Yes, actually. Dean invited me to a movie.” Castiel sounded almost guilty as he said the words, and Jimmy’s eyes squinted in retaliation. 

“You sure have been spending a lot of time with Dean lately.” Jimmy wasn’t jealous, of course. Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself. Cas was free to hang out with whoever he wanted. He just maybe was a little sad that they never invited him along…

“I know. I think we really hit it off as friends.” Castiel paused, seeing Jimmy’s expression. “I hope you don’t mind. I don’t think Dean thought to invite you because he still isn’t sure how you feel about him.”

Jimmy supposed that wasn’t too far fetched of Dean to think. They were only recently even nice to each other, but Jimmy really was trying. And he found that once he’d given Dean a chance he really wasn’t a bad guy. There just wasn’t a spark there to build a decent friendship off of. 

Jimmy shrugged in Castiel’s direction, turning towards his desk to set his backpack down. “It’s fine,” he mumbled. 

Castiel didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t press either, and for that Jimmy was grateful. Undoubtedly he would pout the whole time Castiel was gone, but that didn’t mean Cas needed to know about it. Sure, he was being a bit petty, but he was very dependent on Castiel’s attention and knowing Dean would be receiving it instead of him left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Jimmy heard the dingle of Castiel’s keys and the opening of the door to their room. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Jimmy didn’t bother turning around. “Yeah.” And with that, Castiel was gone. Jimmy slumped forward where he was seated at his desk, placing his head on his laptop. He felt tired, emotionally and physically, and decided a hot shower would make him feel better. 

He entered the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. He stripped where he stood and moved to turn on the hot water. While the room got steamy his mind wandered to Castiel and Dean. He knew nothing romantic was going on there, if there was Castiel surely would have told him, but he couldn’t help but imagine the scenario anyways. 

He imagined Dean and Castiel in a dark theater, huddled close together during an intense action scene. Then the movie would end and they would head back to Dean’s car, and Dean would push Castiel up against the door, and kiss him senseless. Cas would moan tantalizingly, returning the kiss with heated fervor until both of them were breathless and hard in their pants. Dean would place his thigh between Castiel’s leg, and move Castiel’s thigh to be between his own, giving them both something to gain some friction against.

Jimmy suddenly jumped at the sound of something crashing to the floor. He had leaned against the bathroom counter while he was daydreaming, knocking his hair brush to the floor. He grudgingly bent down to pick it up, noticing his half erection in the process. Damn, he’d apparently really liked the idea of Dean and Castiel dry humping outside the movie theater. 

Well this wouldn’t do at all. He wished Castiel were there to help him with this… but since that wasn’t an option, Jimmy supposed a little alone time in the shower was just what the doctor ordered.  

He pulled the shower curtain aside, the water now a satisfactory temperature, and tentatively stepped into the stream. He decided it was better to wash first, and give his dick attention afterwards. He loved to be teased like this, though generally he preferred the teasing to be done by Castiel. He quickly scrubbed all over, ignoring his nether regions for now. He shampooed his hair proficiently, then conditioned while he washed his face. Jimmy had a shower routine, and was meticulous in his cleaning. He wasn’t a germaphobe by any means, but that didn’t mean he liked being dirty. 

The important parts of the shower over, Jimmy closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft, doing a few strokes before a moan escaped his lips. He’d been hard for nearly 10 minutes now and the pressure felt amazing. He leaned his head back against the shower wall as his thumb rubbed over the tip, running it through the precome that had gathered there. He was still envisioning Castiel and Dean up against the impala, but now he’d imagined Dean laying down in the backseat while Castiel removed his dark jeans, inching them off slowly. Dean would whine the second Castiel’s hand made contact with Dean’s cock, and he’d moan loudly when Cas’s hand was replaced with his hot, wet mouth. 

Jimmy was stroking faster now, the image of Cas sucking Dean off making him even harder in his hand. The tip was red and swollen now as Jimmy made a twisting motion every time he passed over the head. He reached around with his other hand to knead his balls. 

In Jimmy’s daydream, Dean’s hands were gripped tightly in Castiel’s hair as his mouth bobbed up and down on Dean’s cock, cheeks hollowed for more suction. Dean was letting out garbled moans, Castiel’s name slipping from his tongue when he began to deepthroat him. 

Jimmy was getting closer now, his own moans and gasps barely muffled behind his lips. He came just as he imagine Dean coming down Castiel’s throat, white strip after strip hitting the tiled shower wall. He worked himself through his orgasm, stroking until his cock softened in his hand.

Sated and clean, Jimmy wiped the come off the wall and got out of the shower. He tied a towel around his waist and combed his hair down, not liking it as messy as Castiel’s especially since his was so much longer. Once he was satisfied with the way he looked, he ditched the towel and went looking for some of Castiel’s sweatpants and his own favorite sweater. Dean would never know the difference, as Castiel and Jimmy often wore similar clothes, but Cas would know, and that was enough. He smirked at himself as he pulled them on, eager to have Castiel be the one to rip them off in the morning for some exuberant morning sex.

But that would have to wait since it was still only evening and Jimmy had a shit ton of homework to do. And since Castiel wasn’t here to distract him, now was probably the perfect time to get it all done.

He sighed as he sat down at his desk and fished out his music theory homework. He usually waited until the last minute to do the homework for this class, as it was pretty easy for him, but he didn’t want to have to waste any of his time this weekend doing it when he could spend every waking hour naked in Castiel’s bed. 

About three of the eight pages were completed by the time Jimmy started nodding off, overly bored from his homework. He shifted his work over to the foot of Castiel’s bed, figuring if he was going to fall asleep he might as well do it somewhere more comfortable than a standard dorm desk chair. He would get in his own bed, but his was messy and so far away…

** Castiel **

Ever since that first week, Castiel and Dean had sat next to each other in every Latin lecture they had. Castiel was slowly getting to know Dean better, and he’d found Dean had a great sense of humor, though many of his jokes left Castiel confused. He had learned of Dean’s love for classic rock, and of course he told Dean of his love for all music. He really had no particular preference, though hearing Jimmy’s music was his favorite, if he had to choose. Dean had even invited him to eat with him several times, always having made some delicious dish in culinary class the morning before.  It was now nearly two weeks since that first meal together, and Castiel is surprised at the text he just received. 

**Dean: Hey cas you busy tonight?**

Not that he and Dean hadn’t been spending a lot of time together, but they had never really done anything outside of school hours.

**Castiel: No. I was just planning on doing homework but nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.**

He didn’t want to seem too eager to hear Dean’s plans, but he really didn’t have any plans tonight so it wasn’t like he was lying.

**Dean: do you wanna catch a movie with me?**

Castiel stared at the message in shock for a moment before replying eagerly.

**Castiel: I’d love to.**

Shit. Was that too eager? Ah, well. Too late now.  _ I wonder what movie Dean wants to see? What if we don’t like the same kind of movies? Does he want to drive together? _ Questions were flying through Castiel’s mind as he pondering how the evening would go.

**Dean: great ill pick you up at 6**

Six. That was in… less than one hour. Shit! He needed to change into...something that wasn’t this stupid outfit. He’d put it on this morning wanting to have a comfortable Friday full of classes, but he definitely didn’t look very attractive in this ensemble. He (nearly) ran back to his dorm room in time to shower, and pull on a decent set of clothes. Admittedly, Castiel was nervous about hanging out with Dean tonight. He was more than used to Dean’s presence by now, but tonight felt different. A step up, maybe. Did Dean think this was a date? They  _ had _ kind of been joking around a lot lately, which could definitely be mistaken for flirting, but Castiel was sort of taken. Of course, Dean wouldn’t ever know that. And it’s not like he and Jimmy had never been interested in other people before...they just usually told each other about it before it got this far.

Though in hindsight, Castiel hadn’t  _ really  _ realized he liked Dean until he’d been asked to the movies just half an hour ago. So it wasn’t as though he’d been walking around keeping secrets from his brother. Castiel wouldn’t do that to Jimmy.

Castiel was dressed in his nice pair of sneakers, tight boot cut jeans, and a white and blue long sleeved button up shirt. He had the first two buttons undone, in an attempt to… Well actually Castiel didn’t know what exactly he was doing that for, but it felt right so he kept it as it was. Castiel ran quite often, so his jeans were always a little extra tight around the thighs, but he didn’t mind. They definitely made him look more attractive. As he was pulling on his socks, Jimmy walked through the door and Castiel turned to greet him. 

Before he could, however, Jimmy walked straight over to him and placed a long, wet kiss on his lips. Castiel was surprised enough that he wasn’t able to kiss Jimmy back before he pulled away.

“What was that for?” Castiel didn’t mind the kiss, of course not, but Jimmy wasn’t usually that forward so it had him concerned.

Jimmy smiled shyly. “I just love you, is all.” 

Castiel should have been delighted to hear these words from his brother’s lips, but all Castiel felt was guilt. He really needed to talk to Jimmy about this whole Dean thing… but he really needed to sort out his feelings for himself first. Oh yeah, he should probably reply. “I love you too, Jimmy,” Castiel managed to get out as he interrupted his own train of thought and slipped his shoes on. 

Not sure of his choice in shirt, again, Castiel headed back to the closet to look in the mirror for the 8th time. Was two undone buttons too many? What would Jimmy think?

“You going somewhere,” Jimmy asked, interrupting Castiel’s anxious questioning of his wardrobe. Castiel bit his lip before turning to face Jimmy, deciding he should at least tell Jimmy that he was going to be with Dean… but not that he thought it might be a date. He would mention that later… if it even  _ was _ a date. He wouldn’t really know until later anyways.

“Yes, actually. Dean invited me to a movie.” Jimmy’s eyes squinted as Castiel finished, and he immediately felt even worse. 

“You sure have been spending a lot of time with Dean lately.”

“I know. I think we really hit it off as friends.” Jimmy’s expression immediately fell and Castiel found himself in the midst of a slight internal panic.  _ Shit _ ,  _ maybe he’s mad he wasn’t invited? What do I even say?  _ Before he could help himself, Castiel told the first lie that popped into his head. “I hope you don’t mind. I don’t think Dean invited you because he still isn’t sure how you feel about him.” Well, it was probably true. That’s gotta count for something, right?

Jimmy said nothing for a time, but finally replied with, “It’s fine.” Castiel wasn’t at all convinced of that, but he was supposed to meet Dean outside in 5 minutes and really didn’t want to keep the man waiting… when did Castiel start caring so much about Dean and so little about his brother? He really needed to reanalyze his choices over the past few weeks the next time he had a few minutes to himself. 

Castiel headed for the door, now that he’d decided, again, to keep on what he was wearing, foregoing a jacket since they would be inside most of the evening. He grabbed his keys from the hook next to the door, and as he turned the knob to leave, he turned back to Jimmy. “I’ll see you later, okay?” He needed to make sure Jimmy knew he wasn’t abandoning him. He would still come home to him later, though Dean would be there then too. But maybe they could text sweet nothings to each other as they lay facing each other in their own beds across the room later.

“Yeah,” was all Jimmy answered with. Accepting defeat, Castiel made his way out the door and felt guilty about it all the way down the stairs to the parking lot. As he walked through the breezeway, his eyes immediately landed on Dean. 

Dean was standing against his car, an old, black Chevy Impala, wearing black jeans, a gray henley, and a black leather jacket. He had his arms folded over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. He was the epitome of gorgeous, his attractive car doing wonders to make this scene look like it was picked right out of some cheesy 80s movie. And Castiel loved it. 

Dean seems to notice Castiel walking towards him, finally, and immediately makes his way off of the car. His eyes light up with his dazzling smile, showing off his amazing teeth. “Heya, Cas.”

Castiel walked right up to Dean, only two feet between them now, his smile as wide as Dean’s. “Hello, Dean.” 

Dean forwent replying and simply stepped to the side and opened the passenger door for Castiel. He was shocked, honestly, as that was such a gentlemanly move that he didn’t see Dean making, but he was also very pleased. Dean motioned with his hand for Cas to enter the car, and he did exactly that as he grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth for the second time that evening. He had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time either, as Castiel did that whenever he felt even sort of nervous.  

Dean made his way around the car and got into the driver’s seat. He started the car and the engine roared to life. “You have a beautiful car, Dean. It definitely suits you.”

Dean turned away slightly, probably to hide the blush creeping up on his face, but Castiel saw it anyways. “Thanks, man. Got her from my old man.” Dean pats the dashboard lovingly. “She’s my baby.”

Castiel found himself grinning at Dean’s passion for his car before he remembered he still had no idea what movie they were seeing tonight. 

“Dean,” Castiel started, “What movie are we seeing tonight? I didn’t even think to ask before.”

Dean chuckled as he put the car in drive and started towards the road. “Trust me, you’ll like it.” 

Not satisfied, Castiel tried to pry again. “Wait, you’re not going to tell me?”

“Nope. You’ll just have to wait and see.” This was not at all how Castiel had seen the evening going, but he didn’t have a single complaint. Dean cared enough to surprise Castiel? That spoke mountains. 

They rode together in companionable silence until Dean turned on the radio. Softly, classic rock music began to play over the car’s speakers and Castiel closed his eyes and let the music wash over him. He really enjoyed many songs from that era, including the one that was currently playing, “Stairway to Heaven.”

“I love this song,” Dean all but whispered before he starting mouthing the lyrics. Castiel grinned as he looked over at Dean, fascinated with the way his mouth shaped around the words. Dean really had a beautiful complexion, freckles and all. 

When they finally arrived at the theater, it was one Castiel was unfamiliar with. The drive had taken them quite a bit out of town., but Castiel didn’t mind, glad to have spent the time sitting next to Dean the whole ride. Dean held the door open for Castiel once they reached the theater’s entrance, and had Castiel wait in the lobby as he bought their tickets so as not to ruin the surprise just yet.

“Did you want any snacks, popcorn?” Dean asked him once he’d gotten the tickets and Castiel was allowed to come past the lobby. 

“No, that’s alright.” He wasn’t really hungry, and he didn’t want to make Dean have to pay for the expensive food here since it seemed Dean wanted to pay for him tonight.

Dean nodded, apparently not wanting anything either. “Let’s head in then. The previews have already started and we need to find decent seats. 

Dean lead the way, not letting Castiel see his own ticket because it had the title of the movie on it. They found seats in the back of the theater, slightly to the right. It was an old room, the seats large and well worn, but very soft. The projector was an old one, with little defects and spots on the screen, but Castiel found he liked the charm of it. 

The movie ended up being about a helicopter pilot who had to sacrifice his own life to save his battalion. Castiel did actually enjoy the movie, which was surprising because he hadn’t thought Dean really had the same movie preference as him, but he’d been proven wrong. As good as the movie was, though, Castiel found himself looking at Dean more than he looked at the screen. Dean was so much more interesting, the way his eyes lit up with every scene, how he laughed with his whole body and his eyes shone with every hint of a smile. 

Dean only caught him staring once, smiling at Cas before he could look away and hide his blush. At one point, Dean even placed his hand on Castiel’s thigh, of which made him nervous, but he settled into the feeling quickly. He loved anywhere Dean was willing to touch him, even one so innocent as this.

When the movie finally ended, Castiel found himself both excited and disappointed. He knew that they would soon be within close proximity again in the safety of Dean’s car, but that also meant their evening together was drawing to a close. They walked side by side, hands not quite close enough to touch but close enough to grab, all the way back to the car. Dean even held the door of the theater open for Castiel to walk through first. He had always known Dean was kind, but he hadn’t expected this amount of gentlemanliness from him. It was refreshing and Castiel was thoroughly enjoying it. 

“So what’d you think of the movie?” Dean asked Castiel once they were both seated in the car with the doors closed and the heat running. 

Castiel forced himself to look up from where he’d been staring at Dean’s hands to make eye contact with the green-eyed man. His eyes were beautiful, the kind of green that meant summer was approaching and everything would soon be in full bloom. He never wanted to forget those eyes.

“It was good,” Castiel finally said. “I don’t know what I was expecting but that definitely exceeded it.” 

A smug smile creeped up Dean’s cheeks. “What? Didn’t think I’d have good taste in movies? I’ll have you know I’m practically a movie expert. And I like to think I know you well enough to pick out a movie you’d like.” Dean quieted with that last statement, his smile fading into a pensive expression. “Not well enough, though.” Dean slid over towards Castiel by a few inches until their knees were touching, grabbing Castiel’s hand in his own in the process. 

Castiel couldn’t move his eyes away from their hands now pressed together. He was no blushing virgin, but he’d never held hands with anyone but Jimmy and he was suddenly full of anxiety as to where this was going. He  _ liked _ Dean, and Dean obviously liked him too. But Jimmy… Castiel couldn’t be in a relationship where Jimmy wasn’t involved. They had agreed early on that they would never be apart, but were more than willing to include other people in their relationship. If Dean wasn’t okay with Jimmy too… this would never work. He couldn’t open himself up to disappointment like that. Who in their right mind was okay with being in a polyamorous relationship? With twins no less!

Castiel had apparently been silent for a while, eyes still staying on their enclosed hands, because Dean motioned for his attention by using his other hand to cup his jaw. “Cas,” Dean started. Castiel made himself meet Dean’s eyes again. Still just as beautiful as ever, though now they were framed by a scrunched brow and slight frown. Dean’s face should never look like this, his smile too beautiful to need to ever leave his face. He wanted to make Dean smile like it was his only purpose in life.

Castiel smiled sweetly at Dean, unable to make his mouth move. He was feeling overwhelmed with emotions for Dean he hadn’t even realized existed until tonight. Dean was so giving, always sacrificing his own comfort for Cas and Jimmy. He was intelligent, excelling in Latin, an amazing cook, and great company. His sense of humor was dry but rich, and his laid back demeanor was refreshing compared to Castiel’s stiff one. Not to mention he was gorgeous, down to the socks he wore. Everything about Dean was amazing and Castiel wanted him so bad it hurt.

“Cas,” Dean started again. “I’m not very good about the whole talking about your feelings crap, but apparently my actions are making it clear enough.” Castiel’s eyes widened, knowing exactly what Dean was going to say but needing to hear it anyways. “I like you, Cas. Hell, I’ve liked you for weeks, man. And I just need to know if you feel the same because I can’t get you out of my head.” 

Unable to express what exactly those words meant to him, Castiel did the next best thing. He pulled his hand out of Dean’s and used both of his to pull Dean’s face towards his so he could finally kiss those beautiful, plump lips Dean was always pouting with. Dean wasn’t expecting that so it took him a moment to kiss back, but as soon as he did Castiel was hooked. The kiss started sweet, gentle, Dean lips soft and perfect against his own. 

Dean pulled away after a moment, his lips wet from the kiss. He ran his thumbs over Castiel’s cheekbones, smiling as he admired Castiel’s face. Castiel closed his eyes at the sensation, just allowing himself to be in the moment. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but that was unexpected. I was hoping you liked me back but I hadn’t even let myself think about it going this well.” Dean’s eyes were alight with relief and happiness, as though he couldn’t believe Castiel returned his feelings.

Castiel blushed with his next words. “I’ve wanted to do that since before the movie started.” Dean’s laughter filled the car as he reacted to Castiel’s honesty. When his laughs began to subside he slowly reached for Castiel again, pausing just before their lips touched. Castiel could feel Dean’s breath on his face, breathing in the man’s air. He desperately wanted to close the small gap between them, but he also wanted to see where Dean was going with this.

Dean smiled before saying, “I’m so glad my dorm had a gas leak,” then he promptly went back to kissing Castiel. They continued like that for going on several minutes before Castiel pulled back, unable to keep his brother off his mind all of a sudden.

Dean looked back at him confused, but not mad. He seemed patient, willing to see what was on Castiel’s mind. Dean’s lips were red and swollen, and shiny with spit. It was a beautiful sight paired with Dean’s gorgeous green eyes and delicate freckles spanning most of his upper body. At least what Castiel had seen of it.

“We can’t tell Jimmy.” Dean’s eyebrows shot up at this, clearly not expecting Castiel to be so blunt.

Seeing Dean’s reaction, Castiel felt the need to explain further, without really… explaining. “I mean, let me talk to him first. He might not react too well if we start doing PDA in front of him in our room. So, let’s act like nothing’s changed, if that’s not too much to ask.”

Dean nodded in understanding. “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t Jimmy react well? Does he still have beef with me? I thought we were finally starting to get along.” Dean pouted, clearly troubled as to why Jimmy still wasn’t Dean’s number one fan. 

Castiel smiled sweetly at Dean’s  pouting over Jimmy. It was good that Dean was starting to like Jimmy, but maybe he could really win him over with a small gesture…

“I don’t think it’s that, so much as he is slow to trust people. You’ve definitely made headway with him, though.” Castiel paused before continuing with his idea, not completely sure if it was going to work, but eager to try. “I think I know a way you can win him over completely, if you’re interested.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up before he started nodding with a small smile on his face. “Definitely.”

“You may not have realized this, but Jimmy plays piano in the orchestra. His concert is coming up, and I think if you showed up to support him that would mean a lot to him.” Castiel was still holding Dean’s hand, desperately hoping he would agree to support Jimmy at the concert. He needed them to get better acquainted if there was any hope of them all three being together…

“I would love to, actually. I have a secret passion for classical music…” Dean tapered off as Castiel started chuckling. “Don’t tell anybody! I have a reputation to maintain here!” 

Castiel was full on chuckling now at Dean’s brusque exterior that was really there to hide his soft, romantic innerself. It was actually quite adorable. To soften the blow of his laughing at him, Castiel pressed a soft kiss on Dean’s cheek before leaning back in his own seat and putting on his seat belt. “We should get back,” he said in Dean’s direction.

Dean leaned over to press a final kiss to Castiel’s lips before leaning back and putting on his own seatbelt. “I agree,” Dean whispered more to the steering wheel than to Castiel, but he heard it all the same. He blushed slightly at how endearing Dean could be, absolutely thrilled that the evening turned out the way it did. Now he just needed to figure out how to explain it all to Jimmy…

** Jimmy **

Jimmy had been sleeping soundly on the foot of Castiel’s bed when suddenly he was awoken by the sound of laughter filling the air. He sat up to observe Dean and Cas standing in the doorway shushing each other, probably trying not to wake Jimmy up. Well, too late for that.

Stretching his arms over his head, Jimmy slowly made his way off of his brother’s bed and over to his own where he simply plopped back down and dragged his covers over himself. He wasn’t really still tired, just tended to be extremely groggy whenever he woke up and figured it’d be best to wait it out under the covers.

Of course now he’d ruined the moment and Castiel and Dean were just looking at each other awkwardly before Castiel giggled, yes  _ giggled _ , at something Dean had said under his breath before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Jimmy free to scrutinize his brother silently.

“Did you have a good time?” Jimmy decided to break the silence, finally. It wasn’t necessarily an awkward silence between them, but it would be as soon as Dean returned to the room.

Castiel cleared his throat, failing to hide his embarrassment at something. “Oh, yeah, it was fine. But, umm--” Castiel started but was cut off at the sound of the bathroom door opening. “Let’s talk about it later, okay?”

Jimmy nodded in reply, not really sure what Castiel wanted to talk about. Perhaps the evening hadn’t gone well and his brother didn’t want to be rude and complain about it in front of Dean? That’s a shame, since Jimmy’s vision of their night had gone very well. Perhaps he would mention that to Castiel when they finally talked. 

He smirked at the memory he’d made in the shower, and his dick gave a little twitch in his pants, but he resolutely ignored it, knowing full well he and Castiel would get to dealing with his arousal in the morning.

The rest of the evening went by without fanfare, the three of them working on homework in mostly silence until Jimmy got frustrated and crumpled up a piece of paper on the floor, hitting Castiel in the foot. Castiel barely even registered it before picking it up and throwing it right back, however, hitting Jimmy square on the nose.

“Hey!” Jimmy shouted as the paper wad bounced off his nose and landed in his lap. This was enough noise to get Dean to lean over the railing of his bed and laugh and Jimmy’s despair.

In retaliation, Jimmy quickly took the paper wad and threw it at Dean, missing by several inches but at least he got his point across. Dean laughed again, this time grabbing his own paper wad and throwing one at Jimmy and then one at Castiel, both hitting their targets. 

Castiel, not expecting this, immediately turned to glare at Jimmy. 

Offended, Jimmy quickly made sure to tell Castiel who was to blame. “It was him! I swear!” Jimmy threw both of his hands up in surrender, only to be rewarded with Dean throwing another paper wad at him. It lands right in the middle of Jimmy’s chest, to which he places both of his palms before whispering, “How you wound me,” and falling onto his back in mock death. 

Castiel, of course, gets into the role play immediately, gasping loudly and turning to face Dean as he stands up with his own paper wad. “Dean! How dare you bestow a fatal blow to my brother-” Jimmy interrupts him cackling at the word ‘blow,’ and then suddenly Castiel is grabbing onto the railing of Dean’s bed and pelting him in the arm with sling of paper wads.

“Okay! I surrender, I surrender!” Dean shouted from his bunk as Castiel bowed, accepting the sweet taste of victory and jumping down from the bed back onto the floor. Jimmy was now back to sitting up watching the two of them interact. It was sweet how friendly they were. He wished he felt that comfortable around Dean, or that Dean at least felt that comfortable around him. Once he’d put his initial hatred for the guy aside, Dean turned out to be really genuine and funny, not to mention really, really attractive. He could see them being really good friends some day. If only he could win Dean over…


	6. Chapter 6

** Dean **

Dean left the next morning with a smile on his face. He was still basking in his victory with Castiel the night before, and even though they couldn’t be intimate in their room because of Jimmy, he knew he would be able to kiss Castiel again when he returned Sunday night.

He spent the weekend enjoying his family, as usual, but something felt lacking the entire time. He had only just reached a new point in his relationship with Castiel and he couldn’t help but feel the loss of Castiel’s company all weekend. How he wishes he could have stayed at school that weekend and maybe taken Castiel on another date, but Dean still wasn’t sure about Jimmy, and he had started visiting Bobby and Sammy every weekend to give him more space. And of course he enjoyed these trips, but how much better would it be to bring Cas along next time? Or maybe only visit every few weekends and spend some alone with Castiel tangled up in the sheets…

Okay,  _ Woah _ , they had only kissed! Dean stopped himself before he let himself imagine anything more than that. He didn’t even know if Castiel  _ wanted _ to have sex with him. They hadn’t exactly talked about it, and he didn’t want to assume anything.  

He found his mind drifting to Castiel often, and when he returned Sunday night he was disappointed to find Jimmy and Castiel had plans for the evening so he was unable to spend any alone time with Castiel. 

It was Thursday evening, the night of the concert, when Dean was finally able to get Castiel to himself again. Jimmy had just left for his pre-concert rehearsal so it was just him and Cas in their room for the next several hours. 

Once he was sure Jimmy was gone, Dean got up from his desk and walked over to Castiel, who was sitting as his own desk, and placed his hands over his eyes. “Guess who,” Dean whispered into his ear. Castiel immediately split into a wide grin, reaching up with his own hands to remove Dean’s as he twisted to give Dean and long, satisfying kiss on the lips. As though starved for it, Dean immediately grabbed Castiel’s face in his hands and deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue against Castiel’s lips, seeking entrance into the other man’s mouth. Castiel was happy to oblige, both of them relishing in the feel of each other after so many days. When they eventually pulled away, both of them were flushed and breathing hard.

“I’ve missed that,” Castiel whispered to Dean, their foreheads pressed together as they continued to hold each other.

“Mmm, me too.” Dean reached his lips back towards Castiel, kissing him again now that he’d caught his breath. He didn’t linger this time before pulling away again, a question on his tongue. “Have you talked to Jimmy yet?” It was a simple question, one Dean hadn’t really thought of before he said it. Granted he  _ wanted _ Castiel to have spoken with Jimmy already so they could stop sneaking around…

Castiel pulled away slightly, not making eye contact with Dean. “ I, umm…” Castiel paused, searching for words. “It hasn’t really, come up, yet…” 

Dean cocked an eyebrow at him, not truly believing that.

Castiel folded, offering a simple solution. “Let’s see how tonight goes. Perhaps your being at the concert will really have an affect on him.” Castiel caressed Dean’s face before stealing another kiss, this time moving his kisses across Dean’s jaw, not stopping until he reached Dean’s ear, then taking a nibble of his ear lobe. This had Dean moaning, and he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s back, pulling him even closer. Dean was now practically sitting in Castiel’s lap at his desk, and he was starting to feel his erection swell. 

Given their proximity, Castiel could undoubtedly feel it as well. 

Castiel gasped. “Dean,” he moaned breathily. Yep, Cas could definitely feel it.

Castiel pressed his groin into Dean’s, creating a small amount of friction that had them both moaning softly. Dean pressed his lips back to Castiel’s as he began to rock back and forth in Castiel’s lap, adding to Castiel’s own movements. Wanting to taste more of him, Dean moved his mouth from Castiel’s and trailed wet kisses along the line of his jaw, pausing to suck on a spot just under his ear. He wouldn’t leave a mark, but he desperately wanted to. He wanted to mark up Castiel so that everyone knew who he belonged to.

Except, wait. They weren’t even really officially together. They were just kind of...seeing each other? Whatever it was, it was nice and Dean needed more of it. 

Castiel was as hard as Dean was, and he must have decided the friction wasn’t enough anymore because suddenly Dean was shoved to his feet and his pants were being removed, following by Castiel removing his own.

Then he was pulled back into Castiel’s lap, only the thin layers of their boxers separating them now. “This is okay, right?” Castiel seemed as though he wouldn’t be continuing until he received an answer.

“Very okay,” Dean replied quickly so he could use his mouth to tongue at Castiel’s ear lobe. He sucked the soft skin into his mouth and nibbled a little, and Castiel let out the sexiest grunt Dean had ever heard. Castiel had moved his hand down towards the waistline of Dean’s boxers and slipped a finger inside, giving Dean a moment to protest before he went in deeper. 

Dean was definitely not going to protest, and went back to kissing Castiel on the mouth, this time starting dirty right from the beginning. He pushed his tongue past Castiel’s willing lips and reveled in the taste of him, moaning as he felt a hand wrap around his aching dick. 

Castiel used the precome dripping from Dean’s tip to make the glide easier as he pistoned his hand back and forth along Dean’s shaft, the pressure just what he’d been craving.

“Don’t stop,” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear, begging him to keep going. Castiel was still making small thrust motions against Dean’s thigh, trying to get some friction on himself before abruptly stopping and making a frustrated moan.

“Stand up,” Castiel ordered Dean. His hand had stopped their motion and Dean whimpered at the loss, but quickly did as he was told, wanting to please Castiel. Before he knew it, Cas was ripping off Dean’s boxers, which Dean obliged him and stepped out of them quickly as he was pulled back into Castiel’s lap. “That’s much better,” Cas grunted, replacing his hand on Dean’s cock and eliciting a garbled sound from Dean’s throat. Castiel was using just the right amount of pressure, twisting on each upstroke and Dean felt like he was flying. He pressed his lips back to Castiel’s, missing the taste of him already. 

Suddenly Dean found himself thumbing at Castiel’s own boxers, desperate to feel Castiel’s cock in his hands. He was rewarded with a deep moan as he wrapped his fingers around the other man’s erection, which he quickly swallowed, their mouths still connected. He felt precome dribbling from the head and swiped at it with his thumb, needing a taste. 

He pulled away from the kiss so he could lick his thumb, and Castiel’s pupils dilated at the sight of Dean tasting him. 

Grinning seductively, Dean took his thumb out of his mouth and wrapped his hand back around Castiel’s erection, using his other hand to massage his balls. They weren’t kissing anymore, more just breathing the same air as they panted together with the rhythm of their thrusts.

“So good for me,” Castiel whispered as he wrapped his free arm around Dean’s back, pulling him even closer so that now they were pressed chest to chest. “Mine.” Castiel squeezed even tighter, pulling a strangle moan out of Dean. 

“Yours,” Dean replied automatically. If he wasn’t half out of his mind with feel-good endorphins he might have been frightened by the words he’d just uttered, but there wasn’t time to think about that right now. There was jacking off to do and Dean was getting close to the edge. 

He wasn’t used to being this into sex. Sure, he loved the feeling of it, but it had never really been an emotional experience for Dean. Except for this. Dean felt a lot of things at this moment, many of which he didn’t fully understand. But he knew one thing: he needed Castiel. 

“I’m close,” Dean muttered through his teeth. He was now thrusting haphazardly into the friction of Castiel’s hand and he knew he was several seconds away from releasing his load all over Castiel bare chest. And just thinking about the sight to come was enough to set Dean over the edge, pressing his forehead into Castiel’s shoulder as he rode wave after wave of his orgasm.

When he came to, Castiel was still cradling him in his lap and rubbing his hands sweetly Dean’s back. Meanwhile Dean’s hand was pressed, unmoving, around Castiel’s still massively hard cock. 

Smirking, Dean continued back at his earlier ministrations. “Can’t leave you hanging when I’ve already had all the fun.”

Castiel’s fingers tightened their hold on Dean’s bare back, and would surely leave crescent shaped marks from where his fingernails were digging into the skin. 

“Come for me, Cas.” 

Dean swiped at Castiel’s cock for what seemed like less than five seconds before he felt wetness accumulating on his hands and in Castiel’s boxers. He was disappointed that Castiel seemed to be the master of the silent orgasm, as he had really been enjoying all the sweet sounds escaping his lips up until now.

Once Castiel had finished working through his own orgasm, Dean licked the come off of his hand and grabbed Castiel’s face with both of his hands and kissed him again, hard. That had been so overwhelming, just jacking off with Cas, and he couldn’t resist putting their lips together again. He was filled with so much, something he wasn’t exactly comfortable saying out loud at the moment, and it was nearly too much to deal with.

Pulling away, Castiel was grinning like an idiot, a smear of his own come on his lips from where Dean was kissing him. “We should clean up. And then get going, the concert starts in an hour and I want to get seats where I  _ know _ Jimmy will see you.” Standing up, Castiel made his way towards the bathroom and started the water. Dean say there, unsure if he should give Castiel privacy or join him in the shower… Their relationship was so new and… undefined at this point that he wasn’t sure what the proper protocol was for showering together after obtaining mutual orgasms…

“You coming or what?” Castiel called out from inside the bathroom. Hearing that, Dean immediately perked up and made his way into the already steamy bathroom, still stark naked. When he climbed into the shower, Castiel was already in there waiting for him and greeted him with a kiss, beginning to lather his hands with soap.

“Can I wash you?” Castiel whispered his request into Dean’s ear, and he was in shock at the gentleness of his town so all Dean did in reply was nod. He was rewarded with soft hands sliding all over his body, and he found the action to be more intimate than anything he’d ever done with another person. And he’d done plenty.

Once Castiel had finished washing him, Dean returned the favor and washed Castiel all over, and they spent a few minutes making out under the stream of water until it started to run cold and they finally got out and dried off. Since they had now basically had sex… Dean felt completely comfortable just walking around naked while picking out his clothes, knowing that Castiel would enjoy the show.

He knew he’d been right when he was bending over provocatively to get some socks from his bottom dresser drawer and was rewarded with a slap to the ass. He yelped and stood up automatically as the realization of what just happened settled in.

“Don’t tease me, Dean. Unless you want me to bend you over that dresser and take you right here, you should put your clothes on so we can make it to Jimmy’s concert.” Castiel’s voice was all commanding and very, very sexy as he told Dean what his intentions were, and Dean found himself wanted to let Castiel take him right there and miss the concert completely. But he knew that attending this concert was vital to the success of his and Castiel’s newfound relationship, so he dressed quickly and soon they were heading off towards the auditorium where the concert would be taking place.

Castiel directed them towards the front, and they were sitting in the third row and since the first two rows were blocked off for special guests, there was no one blocking their view of the stage. The orchestra had yet to make their way to their seats, but Dean could see everyone’s instruments laying in their appropriate chairs or on the floor. There were so many violins and other stringed instruments he wasn’t exactly sure of the name for, and he was eagerly looking around for where Jimmy would be sitting.

Castiel must have noticed him looking around, and decided to help him figure it out. “That’s the piano Jimmy will play over there, they still need to open the lid and they will move the piano to the front of the stage for the piece he has a solo in.”

“Jimmy has a solo?” Dean was surprised to hear this, although he’d known in his head that Jimmy was fairly good given what Castiel had told him, but a solo? That was awesome.

“He sure does.” Castiel grinned as he said this, clearly very proud of his twin brother’s musical accomplishments. 

Dean smiled, proud that Castiel was so proud, but also proud himself for Jimmy’s talent. He was very excited to hear Jimmy play, and he really hoped that Jimmy noticed he’d come to support him as a friend, not just as a roommate.

The room quieted down as the musicians began to take their seats and pick up their instruments, all of them coming to take their seats except for the first violins, the conductor, and Jimmy. According to the program Dean was holding, Jimmy’s solo piece was the first one, and so he would enter separately from the other musicians because they had yet to move the piano.

As if on cue, Two stagehands came on stage and began the process of moving the piano. It was... very uncoordinated, and the piano nearly was pushed off of the stage. When one of the stagehands tripped on the piano leg, Dean busted out laughing and was swiftly elbowed in the side by a stoic Castiel. Castiel shushed him with his eyes and Dean immediately felt guilty. Laughing was probably rude… and they were close enough that the stagehands could most definitely hear them… yeah, Castiel had a point. 

When the piano was finally placed correctly, the first violins entered the stage and then the orchestra tuned. It was a lovely sound, just the tuning of all of the string instruments together. Then the other non-string instruments tuned and the sound was just as lovely. Dean wondered why he had never been to any of the school ensemble concerts before, as he really seemed to be enjoying it and the real music hadn’t even started yet. 

Then came the moment he had been unaware how much he’d been anticipating. Jimmy walked onto the stage and took his place at the piano, all black tuxedo and coat tails, hair slicked back and framing his blue eyes and strong cheek bones. Dean had never seen Jimmy look more attractive than he did right there, and the sight of Jimmy made Dean’s cock twitch in his pants.

Shifting slightly, Dean felt incredibly guilty at the feeling he was suddenly having towards Jimmy… He was basically dating Castiel and it was wrong to be attracted to Jimmy just because they were identical twins… But surely Castiel would understand, he can’t control being attracted to his brother… They look the same! And sex with Castiel had been amazing, so sex with Jimmy was probably just as-- _ ok Woah! Time to stop that train of thought _ . Dean made himself focus on the stage again as the conductor took his place and bowed for the audience. 

“He’s nervous,” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear as he pointed his face in Jimmy’s direction. Looking up at Jimmy, Dean wasn’t able to see what Castiel was talking about. Jimmy seemed all kinds of cool and collected, but Cas obviously would know better than he would. It was at that moment as well that Jimmy started scanning the audience and immediately laid eyes on Dean. 

Jimmy’s eyes immediately widened, obviously shocked to see Dean sitting in the audience with his brother. Dean smiled softly up at him and waved, and Jimmy’s returning smile made Dean’s heart skip a beat.  _ Woah, woah, that’s NOT Castiel. Get yourself together _ . He really needed to get a grip on this situation with being attracted to Jimmy and Castiel. He was with CAS not Jimmy, and his body needed to catch on sooner rather than later. They were different people and just because they looked the same didn’t mean that they acted the same. Or like the same kind of people…

The conductor took that moment to interrupt Dean’s thoughts and give a short introduction, naming the first chairs and the soloists for the upcoming piece. He called Jimmy’s name, well,  _ James _ , and he stood up and bowed to the audience as well. Then suddenly he was sitting down and the piece was starting. 

No one played but Jimmy, the entire audience’s attention being focused right on him. The piece was from a recent anime that he had heard Cas and Jimmy talking about around the dorm room, Yuri on Ice or something. He had never seen the show but if the plot was anywhere near as good as this song then he would definitely enjoy it. 

Jimmy lost himself in the music, eyes completely closed as he played the keys in front of him. Dean was in awe. He knew Jimmy played well but he had never  _ heard _ him play before, and it was like an out of body experience. Dean found himself losing himself in the music as well, and he didn’t even notice his eyes were closed until he jumped at Castiel’s hand suddenly on his thigh. Cas smiled at him, clearly pleased to see how into it Dean was getting. 

It was nearly two minutes of just Jimmy playing before the orchestra joined him. The strings and the percussion were an amazing accent to Jimmy’s piano playing, and Dean was sure he was in love. He grabbed Castiel’s hand in his own and smiled at his sort-of-boyfriend, mostly sending appreciative thoughts in his direction. If it hadn’t been for his relationship with Castiel and his desire to get on Jimmy’s good side, he never would have experienced this amazing moment in the auditorium tonight. 

Unfortunately the song had to end eventually, but just as the piece had started with Jimmy playing alone, that’s how it ended as well. It was so perfect and very cathartic, and Dean understood why Jimmy was always practicing. That piece sounded really hard, and Dean was all sorts of impressed with Jimmy’s skill. Sure, Dean could strum a few chords on the guitar, but he was no musician like Jimmy. 

The rest of the concert was spent with jimmy and the piano moved to the back of the stage with the harp player, and Dean was definitely sorry to see him go. The remaining pieces were not very heavy with piano parts, but Jimmy did play something at least once every song. Dean found himself grateful that Jimmy had such an amazing solo because to have him sit idle during a concert seemed like such a waste of his talent. 

When the concert finally ended, Dean and Castiel walked out of the auditorium to meet Jimmy in the hallway by the practice room where the orchestra members had left most of their things, ready to greet Jimmy as soon as he made his way off the stage. They had stood and cheered so loudly, both of them so incredibly proud of Jimmy and the entire performance of the ensemble, but they couldn’t wait to congratulate Jimmy themselves in person with a big group hug. 

** Jimmy **

He was nervous. He was always nervous before a concert, but especially when he had a solo. A two minute fucking solo. Who even did that in an ensemble? Granted, he had pushed pretty hard for something from his favorite anime, and that was the piece the conductor had chosen. Of course it was. This piece at least had  _ some  _ involvement from the rest of the ensemble, but that didn’t change the fact that this piece was primarily focused on Jimmy’s ability as a pianist. He knew he could do it, he was good. Very good. But that didn’t make him feel any better. 

Knowing seeing Castiel’s face would calm him down, Jimmy immediately began sifting through the crowd with his eyes until his eyes landed on the 3rd row, right in the middle. His brother was there, yes, but it was the person with him that had his eyes opened as wide as they could go. Dean was there, at his concert. Dean was  _ here _ .  _ Dean actually came. Oh my god, I can’t believe he actually came! _

Jimmy was shocked, sure, but he was also very, very pleased. He hadn’t been too sure of Dean’s opinion of him, but seeing him there tonight confirmed several things in his mind. First, Dean definitely must like him at least a little if he was willing to come here tonight. Second, Jimmy was more nervous now than he was before, but he didn’t mind at all because in his mind the only people in the audience were Castiel and Dean. Those were the only people that mattered. Third, because all good things come in threes, was that even though he and Castiel wouldn’t be able to have their post-concert celebratory sex like they usually do, he would definitely be thinking about Dean when they had sex this weekend…

The conductor chose that moment to walk out onto the stage, and subsequently announced the soloists for the evening. Of course, Jimmy being one of them had to stand and bow, but he liked the attention so it wasn’t much of a problem. Then came the start of the piece. He watched the conductor raise his hand and placed his hands on the necessary keys. The drop of the conductor’s hands signaled the beginning of Jimmy’s solo, but the conductor quit all motion. He was leaving everything up to Jimmy until the orchestra was set to come in.

The beginning of the piece was fairly easy, and Jimmy found himself lost in the rhythm of it almost immediately. He knew the piece well enough that he was able to close his eyes and just feel the notes coming up, and he enjoyed every second of it. He worked his way through tricky runs, fingers flying across the keys, and when the piece finally ended, Jimmy had worked up a light sweat on his forehead. He had performed the piece flawlessly and had feel-good endorphins flooding his system at the moment. He spared a glance at Castiel and Dean while the audience was clapping and couldn’t help but grin at the smiles on both of their faces. 

When the concert finally ended after several more pieces, Jimmy made his way off the stage and stopped in the hallway to catch his breath. He was always a little exhausted after an orchestra concert, the anxiety doing a toll on him like nothing else, and so Castiel would always fuck him nice and slow at home. But not tonight, sadly.

Seeing the flow of people leaving the stage and heading towards the practice room, Jimmy decided to follow so that he could gather his things and get out of that god forsaken suit. Sure, he looked fabulous with the tuxedo and coat tails, but the lights on stage were hot and Jimmy was covered in sweat. That was probably his least favorite part of performing. The actual being on stage part.

On his way back to the practice room, Jimmy sees Dean and Cas standing in the hallway next to the doorway he was about to walk through. His face immediately lights up when he sees the pair there, and he is quickly embraced in a warm, tight hug from his brother.

“You were amazing, Jimmy,” Castiel said when he finally released his twin. 

“Yeah, what he said. That was awesome, dude.” 

Hearing those words from Castiel was a normal occurrence after concerts for Jimmy, as were celebratory fucking into the mattress, but when Dean complemented his playing he found himself blushing and suddenly shy, ducked into the practice room to gather his things and change. Once he was ready to leave, he found Dean and Castiel outside in the hallway joking together, both smiling as Jimmy walked up to them.

“You were awesome, so I say we celebrate,” Dean smiled at Jimmy as he spoke. Jimmy’s eyes widened and he immediately met Castiel’s, to which Castiel shook his head slightly. His sudden hope of Dean wanted to celebrate the way he and Castiel always did… well that was probably absurd anyways.

“What did you have in mind?” Jimmy was trying hard to sound enthusiastic, because he really did want to spend more time with Dean, even if just to get better acquainted with the curve of his ass in those jeans…

“Pie.”

They ended up all going to the local bakery and getting pie and vanilla ice cream, which Dean said was unnecessary but Castiel quite enjoyed the ice cream more than the pie, which lead to Dean eating two slices of pie and Cas eating two scoops of ice cream. 

Dean kept saying how amazing that first piece was and that Jimmy’s solo was so good now he wants to watch the anime the song was from.  Which of course Castiel and Jimmy were more than happy to allow, as Yuri!!! On Ice was their favorite anime at the moment and rewatching it would not be hard. 

When they finally left, they were all giggling at Dean’s dirty jokes and Castiel’s aversion to some of the ones Jimmy made, but all in all they had a great time hanging out together and Jimmy was ecstatic and what that might mean for his and Dean’s relationship. They were getting along seamlessly and seeing Dean in his natural happy state made him 800% more attractive, and at this point Jimmy knew he was falling hard. He knew Castiel was partly to blame for this because of all the Dean role playing they did during sex, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad about it.In fact, he really was grateful. Dean was funny, smart, attractive, and right fucking  _ there _ ! He would have to talk to Castiel about a plan for them to seduce Dean…

They laughed all the way home, but it was late so they all ended up going to bed as soon as they arrived. Jimmy took a quick shower and when he finished both Cas and Dean were in the bed already, sleeping soundly it seemed. 

When he finally got in the bed he slept soundly through the night, dreaming of himself, his brother, and Dean all cuddling together in his and Cas’s bed pushed together like they used to have it before Dean started rooming with them. 


	7. Why not?

Having been exhausted due to the exhilarating night before, Jimmy managed to sleep through Dean waking up and leaving, much to his disappointment. He had wanted to at least see Dean before he left this time. Maybe it was time he told Dean he didn’t have to keep leaving every weekend, that Jimmy didn’t need the space anymore. He had more than adjusted this past week and found the lack of Dean’s presence a bit sad.

However, Dean being gone could only mean one thing: Castiel was going to fuck him silly today and he couldn’t wait.

Getting out of bed, Jimmy stretched and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before wandering back out into the main room and wondering where his brother was. Castiel’s bed was made, but there was no sight of him anywhere. Perhaps he had gone to the dining hall for breakfast? Unlikely, Castiel hated the dining hall, but what other explanation was there for him being gone at 10 in the morning on a Saturday?

Looking on Castiel’s nightstand, Jimmy came across a note with his brother’s handwriting that read:

_ Jimmy, have your clothes off and prep yourself with my favorite plug before I get back _

 

  * __Castiel__



 

So it was one of  _ those _ days. Jimmy’s cock started filling just at the thought of what Castiel might have planned for him today. He loved it when his brother took charge like this, especially when Jimmy had no idea what Castiel was planning to do to him. The thrill of what was to come had Jimmy stripping in earnest and reaching for the nightstand where the lube and his brother’s favorite butt plug were kept. This particular plug was big enough to stretch him so that Castiel could enter him without any further prep, but small enough that when he did that burn he loved so much was still present. He would probably consider himself a masochist, but not so much that he wanted to injure himself. But a little burn going in was always a plus. 

He threw his clothes in the dirty hamper in the closet before spreading some lube on his fingers and opening himself up fairly slowly, enjoying the feel of a single finger sliding in and out of him. 

He quickly added a second finger and crooked them against his prostate which left him moaning desperately for more. He knew he wouldn’t be allowed to get off, though, so he didn’t tease himself much longer. He scissored his fingers to open himself up a bit more before lubing up the just cleaned butt plug and pressing it at his entrance. It was tight, as he hadn’t opened himself up much, but the feeling of him pressing in was glorious and he let out a sigh of relief when the plug was finally seated. 

He thrusted it in and out a few times just to fully adjust to the width of the plug, but then he decided to let it be and just sit there, fully hard, and wait for Castiel. He supposed he could probably do homework while he waited, but since his keyboard was still broken he couldn’t practice, and his only other homework was an essay and any words he tried to write right now would be highly inappropriate. 

Jimmy sat on Castiel’s bed while he waited for his brother to return, not bothering to even brush his long hair. Instead opting to put it up using the lone hair tie he always kept on his wrist. 

He must have fallen asleep because the sound of the dorm door opening was what woke him up suddenly. And lucky for him it was Castiel because he hadn’t bothered to put any covers on while he waited. He did, however, manage to stay mostly hard while he was sleeping, thanks to the plug.

“Wow,” Castiel said when Jimmy finally caught his eye. He was smirking and had a laugh on his lips, but the sight of Jimmy naked on the bed must be really appealing because that dark lust was also quite apparent in his brother’s eyes. 

Jimmy started getting up, but Castiel quickly stopped him.

“No, stay there. I want to look at you.” Castiel made his way over to his bed as Jimmy laid back down on the mattress. His cock started to get fully hard again at the thought of Castiel enjoying looking at his naked body. He loved to please his brother and knowing that he found his body sexy was such a turn on for him. 

Castiel strode over to Jimmy slowly, removing his jacket in the process. He also unbuttoned his pants but didn’t make any move to remove them further. He got on the bed and straddle Jimmy’s thighs, keeping a safe distance from his cock.

“Before we start this scene, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” Castiel seemed nervous, as he wouldn’t maintain eye contact and was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Jimmy sat himself up on his forearms, not too concerned about what it was Castiel wanted to talk about. Jimmy knew Castiel to be fairly shy most of the time, unless they were in a scene, then Castiel was complete confidence and no games. But whatever it was Castiel wanted to talk about must have him on edge because they didn’t usually get too personal right before a scene unless it was important for the scene itself.

“So, you know how we’ve been using Dean a lot during sex? Like, pretending it was him sucking your cock or something?” Castiel was mostly whispering but Jimmy heard him easily and nodded in reply.

“Well if it wasn’t obvious from the get-go that I liked him, this is me telling you that I like him.”

Jimmy got excited with this information. “I like him too, Cas. I’m so glad we’re on the same page about that. I feel so bad about how I treated him before. He really is a nice guy.”

Castiel swallowed. “You didn’t let me finish,” he scolded and Jimmy immediately hushed. “We are sort of together. Me and Dean.”

This Jimmy was not suspecting. Sure, they had discussed being involved in other relationships as well as with each other, and they were both fine with that, but he’d expected some sort of like, warning? And since Jimmy liked Dean too… that made things complicated, and there was usually only one way this ended. Either Jimmy got left out or Dean found out and made a run for the hills.

“Oh,” was all Jimmy could think to say.

Castiel looked torn at Jimmy’s reaction and bent down to caress his face tenderly. “I think he could come around to the idea of us though, so don’t get so sad already. Dean is very… open minded. I honestly think he’d be totally into it. And he really is starting to like you as a person Jimmy, which is great considering how poorly you treated him at the beginning.

“Just imagine what it could be like, the three of us together. We wouldn’t have to wait until we are alone to fuck anymore. Because Dean would be fucking too. Jimmy it could be amazing. We just have to give it time. Work him up to the idea.”

Jimmy nodded, still going over all the bad ways this could end for him, but knew he needed to let that go for the moment or this scene wouldn’t be enjoyable for either of them.

“Can you just fuck me now, please?” Jimmy pouted.

Grinning mischievously, Castiel dismounted and pulled off the rest of his clothes. “Let me see it.”

Jimmy turned over on the bed and presented his ass to his brother, showcasing the bright blue plug sticking out of it. The plug moved slightly as Jimmy clenched in anticipation, and let out a breathy moan when Castiel slapped him hard on his right cheek. He rubbed his palm in soothing circles across where he’d slapped Jimmy before bending down to whisper in his ear. 

“I love you, Jimmy, never forget that.”

Jimmy could only whimper in response, but he knew Castiel knew what he meant. Of course he loved his brother too. Despite this thing with Dean, Jimmy would never stop loving Castiel. 

Cas pressed a soft kiss to Jimmy’s temple before uttering further instructions. “Get off the bed.” Jimmy quickly did as he was told, now standing completely naked in front of Castiel palms clasped in front of him.  Castiel looked Jimmy up and down twice before saying anything further. 

“Okay, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to stand against the wall and you are going to crawl over to me and suck me off while you use the plug as a dildo, then when I think you’ve earned it I’ll fuck you nice and hard against Dean’s bed okay?” Castiel waited with his eyebrows raised while Jimmy went over the plan that had been presented to him. He was a slut for Cas’s cock, even the taste of it could drive him wild, so he eagerly nodded and got on his hands and knees while Castiel made his way to the wall. 

Once Castiel was in place, Jimmy crawled over to him as seductively as he could muster, shaking his hips in a way he knew would drive his brother absolutely crazy with lust. Cas had grabbed a pillow and set it at his feet for Jimmy to kneel on, and he placed his knees on it gratefully as he reached his desired position. He took Castiel’s cock in his hand and gave it a few pumps before sticking it as far in his mouth as he possibly could, nearly deepthroating him without any preamble. Castiel let out a strangled moan at the sudden onset and patted Jimmy’s head appreciatively.

“So good for me,” Castiel mumbled through his teeth. Jimmy used one hand to brace himself on Castiel’s hip bone before he began a sliding motion with his mouth, then reached around and started to tease himself by moving the plug in and out of his tight, lube-soaked hole. 

Jimmy moaned when Castiel lunged slightly in his mouth, causing him to shove the plug a little deeper into his ass, just grazing his prostate. The sensation was almost enough to melt Jimmy into the floor, but Castiel noticed his struggle and used his hands to support Jimmy’s head and shoulders. Jimmy continued to bob his head up and down his brother’s cock until Cas decided he’d had enough of the teasing and pulled Jimmy off by his hair, then pushed him against the wooden posts of Dean’s bunk bed. 

Cas grabbed the lube, reached around to remove the plug from Jimmy’s ass, and then lined up his cock with his brother’s entrance. “Color?”

“Green, so green,” Jimmy whispered in reply. He was so turned on the ability to speak almost left him, but he knew better than to not respond during a scene at moments like these. As if summoned but Jimmy’s response, Castiel slammed home inside of Jimmy, fully seated in one quick motion. 

“Aaghh!” Jimmy all but shouted and the sudden stretch and burn. Oh, but it was so good, he lived for that feeling, the feel of Castiel’s cock stretching him wide open, their most intimate skin sliding together, producing waves of feel good endorphins. These were the moments he craved. The ones where he knew he  was loved and cherished, simply by the way Castiel fucked into him as if he were the most desirable object on the entire planet. And against Dean’s bed no less. That was both incredibly hot and weird given Cas and Dean’s relationship, but Cas seemed to be getting off on it as well, so Jimmy was just going to fly with it.

Jimmy had his legs wrapped around Castiel’s waist now as Cas pistoned in and out of him with all the strength his huge thighs could muster. He was just about to climax when suddenly Jimmy heard shouting.

“What the fuck?!”

Castiel froze, mid thrust inside of Jimmy. Turning around, he pulled out of Jimmy and set him gently back on his feet. “Dean, I can explain-”

“Explain what? That you’re literally fucking your brother? Do you realize just what this looks like? How long has this even been going on? Is that why Jimmy always needed space? So y’all could fuck when I’m not around?” Dean was clearly fuming at this point, unable to process what all was really happening, and Jimmy wasn’t handling it well either. He stood against Dean’s bed, ass dripping with lube and shivering out of his mind. 

This was exactly what he had feared happening the second Castiel had mentioned he was seeing Dean. He would find out they were together and run for the hills in disgust. Of course he would, who in their right mind wouldn’t? 

Not seeing a comfortable way out of this predicament, Jimmy ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut before sinking to the floor and crying. Again. Jimmy cried too much these days, and while it was usually Dean’s fault, he couldn’t really blame him this time. Jimmy desperately wanted Dean to be okay with what they were doing, but since that wasn’t likely to happen it was best he got over the crush sooner rather than later. He also felt terrible for Castiel… Dean was probably about to dump him and move out. And on top of feeling bad he also felt guilty. If Jimmy hadn’t been so needy and cock loving for his brother, Castiel would still have a very attractive amazing, funny boyfriend. 

Why did bad luck always seem to follow him around? There was no good luck in sight. He heard slightly more shouting before it turned into angry whispers, but Jimmy tuned it all out. He was dead to the world right now and he wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor and not exist for a few days. 

** Dean **

Castiel had just left his car not two minutes ago and Dean was already desperately missing him. They’d made out in the back seat for several minutes before Dean sighed and said it was about time he got on the road, and Cas agreed he needed to go inside before Jimmy woke up. 

But here he was, only a fraction of the way to Bobby’s house when he decided, fuck it. If he missed Castiel, there was nothing stopping him from turning around and going back to him. He didn’t  _ need _ to go to Bobby’s house, he’d seen them every weekend for the last month and a half. What he needed right now was more kissing and possibly some sex with his boyfriend. His blue eyed, black haired, extremely sexy boyfriend, Castiel. And equally hot twin brother, Jimmy.  _ Woah _ , there came those strange thoughts again. But like, Dean had always had a thing for twins… They’d just always been female before now. And he had never actually been in a relationship with one of them at the time of said fantasies…

Arriving back on campus, Dean parked his car then quickly made his way up the stairs to his room he shared with Jimmy and Cas, not bothering to knock before he entered, though he knew Jimmy may still be asleep. 

However, the sight that greeted him was not at all what he’d been expecting. In fact, he had never imagined it in his wildest dreams.  _ Okay, so maybe he had dreamed about it before.  _ But seeing Castiel literally fucking into his brother against Dean’s bed was a shock, and before he could stop himself he was shouting across the room. 

“What the fuck?!”

“Dean, I can explain-”

“Explain what? That you’re literally fucking your brother? Do you realize just what this looks like? How long has this even been going on? Is that why Jimmy always needed space? So y’all could fuck when I’m not around?” Dean was livid, but also sort of scared. He didn’t know how to handle this situation, and his default was to get mad, so he was just yelling. But inside he was mostly just enthralled. Seeing his boyfriend fucking into Jimmy like that had actually been really hot but processing that information was not an option at the moment. 

Dean noticed Cas’s face looked stricken, but Jimmy looked absolutely terrified. Before anymore could be said, Jimmy dashed off the bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Wow, dramatic much?

Looking back at Castiel, Dean opened his mouth again. “So, is that why you waited so long in telling him about us? Because you were worried he’d be jealous or some shit?”

“Dean, it’s not like-”

“I can’t believe you failed to mention that you were screwing someone else when we started dating. That’s kind of important information don’t you think?”

“Jimmy and I are complicated. But you need to stop shouting that’s not going to solve anything, Dean.”

Dean simply shook his head, not bothering to lower his voice. “I feel pretty justified in my shouting, so I think I’m going to keep doing that. I can’t believe you failed to mention the other half of your relationship to me!”

Castiel looked down at his hands, fidgeting with them in his lap. “Dean, please lower your voice.”

Seeing Castiel upset gave Dean a look at what an ass he was being, justified or not, so he obliged. “Cas, I don’t know what you want me to do here. This is a lot to process, and I’m not really sure where this leaves us,” Dean whispered across the empty space between them. He was scared. He had really started to fall for Castiel, and now his heart was aching at what this recent revelation could mean for them. He really liked Cas, but what choice did he have now other than to break up? Sure he could stay with him, but he’d never really considered being in an open relationship with someone… especially where incest was involved. 

“I understand that you’re upset. I should have been honest with you from the beginning. But don’t misunderstand my feelings for you Dean. I love Jimmy but I still want to be with you. With  _ both  _ of you. Surely you could be amenable to that. But I don’t want to pressure you or make you more uncomfortable than you already are. Just know that Jimmy and I both have feelings for you.”

Dean was still shell shocked, but this admittance from Castiel still caught him by surprise.  Sure he had considered in his dreams the prospect of being with both Jimmy and Cas, but never had he considered this a possibility in the waking world. Ever since he and Jimmy had been getting along, he had truly grown to like the other twin. And it didn’t hurt that he looked just as attractive as Castiel, someone he had long since wanted to get into the pants of. 

“Cas, I don’t know about all that. I just, can’t deal with this right now.” Dean sighed as he turned to leave, needing space and to be anywhere but here right now. Without thinking, Dean got into his car and immediately started driving in the direction of Charlie’s new dorm. He needed a friend while he got sloshed tonight. 

Charlie of course wasn’t there, and she wasn’t picking up her phone, so he decided to drive to the bar alone anyways. 

He drove to his favorite dive in town and of course felt like an idiot when he realized what time it was. Of course the bar wasn’t open yet.

“God damnit!” Dean shouted as he slammed his fists into the steering wheel of his car. He knew anger and violence wasn’t going to solve any of his problems but did he care right now? Not even a little. He stepped out of his car quickly, slamming the door behind him. Seeing a nearby beer can lying on the ground, he approached it with the intent of kicking it wildly in the opposite direction. 

When that wasn’t cathartic enough for him, he stormed back in the direction of his car and slammed his foot into the rubber of the tire. “Gaaaah!” Dean shouted as he felt his toes crumble with the impact. He didn’t think they were broken, but they were definitely going to bruise for a while.

He leaned his forehead against the top of the car and was surprised when he felt wetness on his cheeks. Was he crying? He never cried. Not since his mother died. Not even when John used to hit him and Sam. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he mumbled to himself as the tears kept rolling down his cheeks. The salty taste of his sadness was apparent in his mouth, and without alcohol to wash the pain away he was stuck in a rut of anger and anxiety. 

Right on the bridge of a panic attack, Dean hears his phone start ringing inside his car. He shuffles into the seat, closing the door, and answers it with a masked semblance of control. 

“Hello?” His voice came out shaky and nearly unrecognizable. Yeah, Charlie definitely wasn’t fooled.

“Dean?” The red head’s voice was quiet through the small speaker of Dean’s smart phone. “Why are you crying?”

He pressed his face into his hands, unable to think of the right words to explain this over the phone. “Can you just come meet me? I really need to talk about something.”

Charlie promptly agreed, more than willing to come to him, and once Dean informed her of his location he hung up and sat with his forehead resting against the steering wheel he’d previously tried to beat to a pulp. At least that was still standing after all the other bull shit that had happened this morning.

He was unaware of how much time had passed, too involved with his own self pity, when Charlie finally arrived and got into the passenger seat of baby. 

“Okay, spill.” As forward and as straight to business as ever, Charlie sat next to Dean with her eyebrows raised, clearly not willing to let Dean pout until she’d heard the entire story. 

Dean just shook his head, not quite able to bring himself to speak the words out loud to Charlie.

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.” Her voice was soft but stern, communicating clearly that she understood it would be difficult to talk about but that she wanted to help desperately any way she could. Gathering his strength, Dean swallowed his anxiety as best he could and turned to face his red-headed best friend in the passenger seat next to him.

“Cas and I just started dating, but I walked in on him fucking Jimmy this morning.”  Blunt as ever, Dean waited while Charlie processed this particular piece of information. 

“Okay, wow,” it was came out of her mouth, but Dean could tell pretty clearly what she’d wanted to do was shout ‘I knew it!’ at the top of her lungs. He was grateful she did not. “So, obviously you feel cheated on and lied to. That I get. But can you explain it for me a little? From your perspective.”

Another tear slid down Dean’s cheek without his consent as he took another breath to speak. “It hurts so much, Charlie. I really like him and he was lying to me the whole time. And he said Jimmy has feelings for me too, how am I supposed to deal with that? How can I forgive him? He’s basically been cheating on me, and not to mention with his twin brother, Charlie. That’s so messed up I don’t even know how to handle that aspect.”

“Is it really them being twins that bothers you or the fact that they were doing it behind your back? And I don’t remember you telling me you and Castiel were exclusive, or even official for that matter.” She was right, unfortunately, but that didn’t make Dean feel any better about the situation. 

When he didn’t respond for several moments, Charlie spoke up again. “So what are you going to do?”

Dean shook his head and laughed. “That’s the thing. I don’t know. Cas told me that both him and Jimmy have feelings for me. What exactly am I supposed to do with that? I can’t date them both.”

“Why not?”

Dean looked up, startled at Charlie’s comment. “What do you mean, why not. I can’t date two people, relationships don’t work like that. Plus I’m not sure how comfortable I am with them fucking each other.”

“Traditional relationships don’t, but this is the 21st century, Dean. Polyamorous relationships are all the rage. But you can’t date both of them anyways if you don’t even like Jimmy. You were only after Cas after all, right?”

Dean averted his eyes when Jimmy was mentioned, which he knew Charlie would pick up on right away. She cocked her eyebrow in response but went without saying anything, waiting for Dean to make the first move here. 

“So, I’ve really gotten to know Jimmy lately. He’s actually a really nice guy. Talented, funny, you know…”

Charlie hummed in agreement. “So, then what’s the problem? You like them both, they look the same so sexual attraction shouldn’t be a problem. What’s really stopping you at this point?”

“I don’t even know how three people in a relationship even works! What if I like one more than the other? What if they like each other better than me? They are brothers, I’m just going to be a third wheel in whatever kind of relationship forms from this. I don’t know if I can handle it.”

Charlie reached across the car to place a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You won’t know unless you give it a shot. And I bet if Cas went through the trouble to let you know that both he and Jimmy like you, then that’s probably something they want to try with you too.”

Dean nodded and rested his head on the back of the car seat. He needed to talk to the twins as soon as he was not freaking out anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

** Castiel **  

With Dean gone, Castiel went to check on Jimmy who was freaking out on the bathroom floor. 

“Come on, Jimmy. You need to get up. Let’s get dressed and talk okay?” Jimmy nodded and allowed Castiel to help him off the floor, shivering from the cold air cooling down his still naked body. Both of their erections had completely faded at this point and neither of them seemed willing to continue after the recent outburst. 

They dressed together and snuggled up on Castiel’s bed, just taking comfort in the nearness of each other. They were clearly both a little shocked at what had occurred that morning, and Castiel was feeling ashamed again for hiding his relationships. Both Jimmy and Dean found out about the other today, and it had not ended well for either of them. 

“I’m sorry,” Jimmy whispered after a while.

Castiel scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Sorry for what?”

“If it weren’t for me you would still have Dean.”

Castiel shook his head, appalled at how self deprecating Jimmy was being. “How could you even think that jimmy. None of this is your fault do you understand me?”

“I understand. I just feel so bad. You were so happy with him, I could tell how bright you were shining this week even though I didn’t know why.” Castiel nodded at Jimmy’s statement, also very aware of how happy Dean had made him this past week. Having both his brother and Dean care for him had been wonderful, and he greatly wanted to share that feeling with Dean and Jimmy, but there wasn’t much hope for that happening now. Unless Dean had a change of heart, but only time would tell. 

They had been laying on Castiel’s bed for maybe an hour, both of them having fallen asleep, when the door to their dorm room opened gingerly, and Dean, surprisingly, entered. 

“Dean?” Castiel called from the bed, sitting up as he heard the door close. 

“Heya, Cas,” Dean half whispered half croaked. Slowly he lifted his head to make eye contact with the twins. “Look, I’m nervous as hell about all this, and I have no idea what I’m doing. But you said you like me, Cas, hell you’ve shown me. And then you said Jimmy likes me too.” Dean paused, but Castiel could tell he wasn’t finished so he only nodded in response.

When he finally had the courage to speak again, Dean nodded and continued. “I like you, Cas. Hell, I’ve liked you for weeks now. But I only recently started to like you, Jimmy. And despite how long it’s been… I do like you both and I want to give this a shot if you do. Granted this whole thing is really weird and I’m not sure how okay I am with everything, but I won’t know unless I try, right?” Dean looked at the pair of them with raised eyebrows and a pained but hopeful expression on his face. Sharing his feelings like this was clearly taking a lot out of him but Castiel was already getting up and heading in Dean’s direction.

He enveloped Dean in a tight embrace, still shocked at how quickly Dean got over the initial shock of the situation and attempted to deal with it in a healthy, positive way. And of course Castiel was thrilled with Dean’s particular response, but he knew this would take time to get used to, for all of them. 

“Dean, I am so glad you changed your mind.”

“We both are,” Jimmy said from behind Castiel’s shoulder. He was hugging Castiel from behind as he was still holding onto Dean. He melted into the combined embrace of Dean and his brother and just allowed himself to enjoy the moment. He was finally getting what he wanted, even if the way there was rough it was definitely worth it. 

“So…” Dean started. “How does this work, exactly?”

Castiel and Jimmy both pulled away and shared a knowing glance. “What do you mean,” Castiel prompted. Jimmy simply raised his eyebrows in waiting. 

“I mean… I don’t know what I’m doing here. I don’t know how to date two people...at the same time.”

Castiel chuckled. “Well, neither do we, really, but I will tell you this. Communication is the most important thing, we can’t keep secrets or hide how we feel. That will only break us apart.” 

“He’s right, Dean. That’s something we struggle with even when there is only two of us. But with three of us it would be more important than ever.”

Dean nodded, clearly not able to find the right words to say in that moment. The situation was a strange one but the moment was special. They were finally all together, and though this was new for Dean he seemed to be really making an effort. 

“I have an idea,” Castiel said as he pushed Dean away and grabbed his hand to lead him toward the couch. “This might help you adjust to the situation a little quicker.”

He sat Dean down on the couch gingerly and promptly straddled him, kissing him hard and slow, just like they had before the concert. Dean was eager to get back to what he knew and quit the talking about feelings, so he grabbed Castiel’s face with both hands and kissed back just as hard. 

Castiel hadn’t told Jimmy his plan but it seemed his brother was quick to catch on because suddenly he felt another body pressed up against his side and lips grazing his neck. 

Dean hadn’t seemed to notice Jimmy yet, as he was still clinging to Castiel’s lips as though they tasted like ambrosia.  Jimmy stopped kissing Cas’s neck and nudged him in the shoulder, and immediately he understood what his brother was suggesting. Castiel moved away from Dean’s lips and moved his own against Dean’s jaw and down his neck, pausing to nibble on the freckled man’s earlobe. Jimmy quickly took over Dean’s vacant lips, and Dean let out a gasp, clearly startled at the presence of multiple sets of lips on him at one time. 

“Jimmy,” Dean breathed out, barely audible. This was his first time kissing the other twin and he clearly didn’t know how to feel about it. 

“Don’t over think this, Dean,” Jimmy whispered back, placing his lips back on Dean’s and moaning when Dean accepted them with ease. Castiel couldn’t help the smile forming on his own lips as he continued to place kisses along Dean’s neck and collarbone. He was finally working towards what he’d truly always wanted. He prayed that this would work out and not end in flames.

“I need to touch him.” 

Castiel looked over to his brother, his erection back from earlier full force, and before giving Jimmy an answer he looked to Dean. “Can he touch you?”

Dean didn’t utter an answer but nodded enthusiastically, his eyes squeezed shut. Looking back to Jimmy, Cas started with some simple instructions. “Okay, Jimmy. Use your hands on his clothes but don’t touch his skin with anything other than your mouth.”

Dean gasped at the explicit instructions, but didn’t seem as though willing to complain about it. Castiel started kissing Dean’s lips again as Jimmy worked Dean’s pants and boxers down to reveal his huge erection. Cas was familiar with the feel of Dean’s cock, but this was Jimmy’s first encounter with it, and it was beautiful to watch the lust build in his brother’s eyes as he took in the sight. 

Swooping down, Jimmy closed his mouth around Dean’s tip and Dean let out a mangled gasp at the feeling of Jimmy’s lips around him. Castiel happily swallowed the sound and made sure to move his hands all over Dean’s torso, then bringing them around to his lower back before grazing what he could reach of Dean’s ass cheeks. 

Jimmy continued his ministrations on Dean’s erect member, pausing to look Dean dead in the eyes when Cas was busy taking a breath. 

Dean gasped at the sudden intimate connection between them. It was one thing to have someone’s dick in your mouth, but completely another to stare at someone while it was. Swooping back down, Castiel licked his finger generously before prodding at Dean’s entrance, and he heard a gasp as he made contact. He paused, not moving any further until Dean was nodding again, clearly okay with the direction this was moving. Pressing in gently, Castiel’s finger was soon knuckle-deep in his boyfriend’s ass, and Dean was squirming all over. 

He moved his finger in and out slowly, pulling out every so often to lubricate with his saliva, sticking the finger all the way into his mouth just to hear the way Dean moaned every time he did. Jimmy must be making Dean close because he was breathing even faster now, and Cas could hear the slick wet noises Jimmy’s mouth was making every time he went back and forth over Dean’s erection. 

Jimmy came off with a loud pop, noticing Dean was close as well, and attempted to finish the freckled man off with his his hand. Castiel understood immediately what Jimmy was going for, but Dean seem oblivious and was missing the feel of Jimmy’s wet mouth around him. 

“Agh! Mmmm,” Dean moaned as he came, stripes of white lathering Jimmy’s face in seconds, spurt after spurt until Dean was finally milked dry. Clearly becoming oversensitive, Castiel removed his finger and went back to kissing Dean through his afterglow, and Dean was more than happy to partake in that. Jimmy was still covered in come, however, and decided he wanted in on the action. 

Hearing Jimmy whine behind him, Castiel moved his affection from Dean to his brother. He simply had to taste Dean off of Jimmy’s face. 

“Oh, wow,” Dean said as he took in the scene before him. Castiel had started licking the come off of Jimmy’s face and Dean’s mouth dropped open, clearly in shock but also clearly loving what he was seeing. Jimmy was enjoying it as well, clearly getting off on Castiel’s tongue and Dean’s come covering his face. He was beginning to squirm, clearly desperate for release. He was just as hard as Jimmy was and he suddenly needed to be inside of his brother, with Dean right there watching.

“Dean,” Cas whispered to the freckled man with droopy eyes. “I’m going to fuck Jimmy now, and you’re going to tell me how.”

Dean’s eyes shot open, clearly surprised as this request, but he quickly came around to the idea. “Okay.”

Castiel grinned. “What would you have me do to him?”

Dean paused, clearly considering for a moment. “Fuck him doggy style, facing that way so I can see everything. And make it rough. I want to hear Jimmy scream.” Jimmy moaned at Dean’s plans for him and Cas, and Castiel could tell the both of them were about to really enjoy acting out Dean’s instructions.

“Here,” Dean shouted as he threw a bottle of lube in Castiel’s direction. “You might be needing this.”

“Ha! Yes, thank you, Dean. We will definitely be needing this.” Castiel took the bottle and set it aside as he pulled both his and Jimmy’s pants down to their knees and lined him up where he wanted. Jimmy, kneeled in front of him, was facing to Dean’s left and Castiel was facing Jimmy. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself up, then used to fingers to add some inside of Jimmy. To make it rough, he wasn’t going to prep Jimmy anymore than that. Sure, that would hurt the average person but he and Jimmy fucked so often it really wouldn’t be a big deal. Plus Jimmy loved it.

Lining up, Castiel waited for Jimmy to shout, “green!” before pressing in all the way to the hilt in one swift motion. Jimmy let out a scream at the sudden onslaught and Dean gasped at how much he seemed to enjoy what he was seeing. 

“Ungh,” Jimmy moaned when Castiel thrust fairly forcefully into his prostate for the first time. He began hitting that spot with every thrust, knowing how much Jimmy loved it. He could see Dean panting heavily in his peripheral and was more than happy to see his boyfriend getting enjoyment out of his brother just as he was. 

“Dean, why don’t you help Jimmy out. His cock is looking awfully neglected down there.” Jimmy whimpered at Castiel’s words, clearly more than wanting Dean to take part and grab a hold of him.

Dean, unable to form words once again, nodded eagerly as he scooted closer to Jimmy and grasped him without reprieve, to which Jimmy let out another earth shattering moan as Dean began moving his hand back and forth at a rhythm matching Castiel’s thrusts. 

Gathering his courage, Dean pressed little kisses along Jimmy’s back, and before they knew it Jimmy was coming all over the bed. Castiel slowed his thrusts as they worked Jimmy through his orgasm, and Dean released as Jimmy practically collapsed on top of him. Cas pulled out slowly, adding kisses to where Dean had laid them not too long ago.  He used tissues by his bed to wipe both Jimmy and Dean clean, and them himself. They all managed to put their pants back on and fell asleep cuddling in Castiel’s bed, all perfectly satiated for the time being.

** Jimmy **

When he woke up the next morning, he was firmly pressed between Dean and his brother, and it couldn’t be more perfect. He was so comfortable in fact that he fell back asleep knowing he was safely between his best friend and his brother, who he hoped at this point were all boyfriends, but he didn’t want to get too excited about it. After all, they had only had sex the one time and hadn’t really talked about any of it yet.

Jimmy quickly fell back asleep, despite his mind wandering, and when he woke the next time he found himself alone. Wiping his eyes, he sat up and noticed a grumpy Cas sitting at his desk, wearing only jeans. 

“Cas?” Jimmy said, his voice still full of sleep. “Where’s Dean?”

Castiel huffed in annoyance. “Gone.”

Jimmy was quickly alert, that information making him awake instantly. “What do you mean, gone?”

“I mean he woke up in my bed with us, freaked out, and just fucking left, Jimmy. That’s what I mean.” Castiel was fuming, Jimmy could see that, but why he was taking it out on him he had no idea.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jimmy swallowed, afraid of the answer he might receive. He knew that most of their problems with Dean had been his fault, and he couldn’t be more sorry for the trouble he’d made.

“No, Jimmy,” Castiel said as he pushed across his bed to hold Jimmy in his arms. “This has nothing to do with you. This is on Dean, now.” Jimmy nodded, feeling tears start to well up in his eyes. He really wanted this to work out with Dean and if it he couldn’t then he didn’t know if he would be able to look the other man in the eye anymore after last night. It just meant too much to Jimmy for Dean to just run off like it didn’t happen.

“Shit,” Castiel muttered just beyond Jimmy’s ear. 

Pulling back, Jimmy raised his eyebrows at Castiel’ awkwardly timed outburst. “What is it?”

“I’m supposed to meet somebody in like 5 minutes in the student union,” he said as he jumped off the bed and headed for the closet, looking for something half decent to put on as a shirt so he could head out the door.

Scrunching his face in confusion, Jimmy sighed. “Why? I need you right now.”

Castiel pulled on a random white t-shirt and walked back over to Jimmy, cupping both of his cheeks in his hands. “I know, Jimmy, but I have to go work on this art project for a little while, but I’ll be back as soon as physically possible. I promise.” Pressing a kiss to Jimmy’s forehead, Castiel took his leave, shutting the door gently behind him. 

Accepting his defeat, Jimmy laid back on Castiel’s bed and stared at the springs of Dean’s bunk above him. He counted them twice, and there were 25 of them going across to hold the mattress up. Wow, 25 is such a nice number. It’s the square of 5, just over two octaves worth of piano keys, and still pretty young age wise. Yeah, Jimmy was a fan of the num--

What the fuck was he even doing, sitting there thinking about the number 25. He needed to get his shit together and be a man. He needed to find Dean and talk to him about last night. Something was obviously troubling the beautiful man and instead of pouting about it like a baby it was time Jimmy nutted up and acted like a real man. 

Once he’d gathered enough motivation to remove himself from his brother’s bed, Jimmy walked into the closet, threw on the first pair of clothes he could find, and promptly marched out into the hallway looking for Dean. He realized about 10 steps down the hall that he hadn’t brought his room key or any shoes...So he guessed he was pretty committed to this finding Dean thing.

Now where did Dean usually hang out when he wasn’t at the dorm… Oh! Jimmy remembered something Cas had said once about Dean feeding him in the culinary arts lab. He was sure that’s where he’d be hiding right now. So, he set off in the direction, determined to make the other man see the light of the situation, and hopefully set everything right.

He marched across campus until he came to the building he believed to house the lab, he was a music major he’d never been in there, and he found the door unlocked and strode inside with all the false confidence he could muster. Luckily for him, he found someone sitting in the hallway eating something strange.

“Hey! Do you know where the culinary arts lab is?” Jimmy waited as the other man pondered responding, and when the guy finally nodded towards his left, Jimmy thanked him and continued walking in that direction. He had walked about 5 feet when he saw a hallway open on his left that led towards a door that was slightly ajar. He made his way towards the door and was relieved to see the sign that sad this was the culinary arts lab. He could hear classic rock music pouring out between the cracks in the door jam, and he knew immediately that Dean was the one on the other side.

Jimmy gathered his strength and pushed the door open slowly, in hopes he wouldn’t startled Dean and accidentally get stabbed with a paring knife or something. What he found on the other side of the door was the last thing he’d expected. Dean was sitting on the floor staring blankly at his shoes, with tears running down his face.

“Dean?” Jimmy called out. He could see the obvious hurt Dean was wearing and he wanted nothing more than to make this beautiful man feel joy again.

Dean startled himself out of his trance, and looked up at Jimmy with a gasp. “Jimmy. What are you doing here?” He asked as he wiped his face clean not-so-casually. 

“I was looking for you, of course.”

Dean pushed air through his nose in disbelief. “And why’s that?”

Jimmy inched further into the room, resolving to sit cross legged on the floor next to Dean. “We need to talk about last night.” 

“The hell we do,” Dean grunted as he tried to start standing up.

“No, Dean, we need to talk about this. Please don’t run away again!” Jimmy was getting emotional quickly, but what he’d said seemed to stop Dean right in his tracks and the freckled man sat back down cautiously.

“Okay, so talk.”

Jimmy took a deep breath before starting. He had to do this carefully or he’d just scare Dean off. Again. “Look, Dean. Last night was new for both of us. New, intimidating, scary almost. But it was also so good, and so hot, and I want to do that again everyday for the rest of my life.” Dean’s eyes grew as big as saucers and Jimmy grimaced, realizing he’d been a bit too forward. 

_ Well that didn’t work. Let me try something else. _ “I want you, Dean. I want you, I want Cas, and I know you want us both too. I can see it in your eyes, in the way you lick your lips. You wear your heart on your sleeve and it’s honestly so fun watching you express emotion in everything you do, you know that?”

Dean’s mouth parted, and his eyes started to sparkle as if tears were springing back, but he quickly swallowed them down and averted his gaze to the ground next to his hands.

“Dean, why did you run?”

He said nothing.

Jimmy grabbed his face in his hands and forced his gaze towards his own. “Dean, talk to me. Please,” he whispered in desperation. He wanted to help Dean through whatever hurricane was swirling in his heart and brain, but he couldn’t unless Dean talked to him first.

“I don’t know how to be with two people at once. I barely know how to be with one!” Dean finally shouted. This was good, Jimmy could deal with this.

“I’m good at sex, but I’m bad at relationships, Jimmy. I’m just going to end up breaking both of your hearts in the end. Why would you want to do that to yourselves? You’re both better off without me.” Tears were streaming heavily down Dean’s cheeks now, and all Jimmy could think to do was kiss thim away.

“Dean, we don’t know how to do it either, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t willing to try, especially with you. This is all Cas and I have ever wanted. Each other and someone else that we could love together and would love us regardless.” Dean nodded in support, clearly on board but not really able to speak. “Is it the fact that we’re brothers that bothers you? I know that can be a lot to swallow.”

“Actually, no. That’s not it at all. That’s actually really hot if I’m being honest. It’s more just… I’m going to fail and I don’t want to leave you two broken because of me. I break everyone I touch, don’t you see that?”

Jimmy just shook his head. “So be it. I’d rather be broken later than never get a chance to see where this goes, Dean. I think it’s worth a shot. We all deserve this chance to be together, to find happiness with each other.”

Dean nodded one final time before leaning in and meeting Jimmy’s lips with his own. This was the first time Dean had initiated kissing Jimmy’s lips, and the first time they had kissed without Cas present. Jimmy was loving it, because Dean did this all on his own and he could feel the affection Dean was putting into their kiss. 

The kiss quickly became heated, and Jimmy pulled away before they went too far. He still had more to say. “I’ve been waiting for you to do that for so long now. I’m so sorry I started off as such an ass.”

Dean laughed with his whole body in reaction to Jimmy’s apology. “Yeah, were you definitely an ass in the beginning. But I’m glad you finally came around.” Dean smiled once more as he pressed his lips back against Jimmy’s. They kept the kiss light this time, only adding a little tongue just to feel closer to one another.

After several minutes, they parted, but Dean wouldn’t let go of Jimmy. “Thank you,” he muttered under his breath. Jimmy only nodded in reply before kissing him one last time and standing up, then putting his hand out for Dean to grab.

“Come on, let’s go tell Castiel the good news. He’s going to want to celebrate.”

Dean accepted the offered hand and grinned as he got to his feet. Looking down, Dean suddenly looked puzzled. “Why are you barefoot?”

Jimmy simply laughed as they headed towards the dorm. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE:
> 
> It was several weeks later, and they were all lying in Castiel’s bed pushed together with Jimmy’s, just cuddling in their afterglow. It had been mind blowing again, and they were all exhausted from the effort.
> 
> Castiel rolled over and pressed a kiss against Dean’s stubbled cheek. “So I heard Bart talking about your dorm being ready to move back into soon.”
> 
> “Yeah, I heard that too,” Jimmy added. “Were you planning to move back?”
> 
> Dean chuckled. “I think I’m pretty happy here, actually. I’d like to stay permanently if you both don’t mind.”
> 
> Cas and Jimmy both smirked at Dean’s coy response, then both wrapped their arms around their freckled skinned boyfriend before falling fast asleep, perfectly content in each other’s arms.


End file.
